El deseo del corazón más puro
by sole potter
Summary: El deseo de Ginny es ver una vez más a Harry, quien murio hace 7 años en la Batalla de Hogwarts sin saber que un espejo magico puede ayudarla.Ahora, Ginny Weasley con 14 años de edad hará lo imposible para evitar ese futuro...aunque ello le cueste la vida
1. El espejo de Oesed

El deseo del corazón más puro

EL ESPEJO DE OESED

Siete. Siete años desde que lo había perdido, aún le era imposible acostumbrarse a la idea.

Dejó que una rebelde lágrima le recorriera la mejilla hasta perderse en su suave cuello. Sus castaños ojos brillantes habían perdido la luz que poseía de adolescente, recorrieron el lago de Hogwarts donde yacían los caídos de la Batalla.

Podía ver a su madre llorando a viva voz; mientras su padre la abrazada tratando de transmitirle confort, aunque él mismo no podía evitar llorar, vió a magos y brujas que apenas conocía que rodeaban el lugar, la profesora Mc Gonagall se le limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo escoses, mientras Hagrid a su lado sonaba sonoramente su nariz en un pañuelo de lunares, Ginny dió una media sonrisa. Todos allí había venido a dar homenaje al que una vez fue llamado: '' El niño que vivió''.

Sintió una mano en el hombro y ella supo que era Ron, él nunca la dejaba sola y sabía que compartían el mismo dolor, él había perdido a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, a su cuñado y Ginny había perdido al hombre que siempre amó.

Ginny sintió que esas palabras no caracterizaban a Harry, él era eso y más… él era… él era tan terco y malhumorado y patoso con las chicas, aún podía recordar como Harry la abordaba con los pretextos más tontos que había escuchado tan solo para hacer platica y acompañarla a la Sala Común.

-Ginny- la sacudió una Hermione de 25 años con un avanzado embarazo y lágrimas en los ojos -Ginny, ya ha terminado la ceremonia, deberías ir a casa.

Antes que Ginny pudiera responder escucharon una voz que las sobresalto.

-Hermione- dijo un joven pelirrojo de 25 años con pecas en el deberíamos ir ahora a San Mungo.

-Solo me despedía de Ginny, Ronald- respondió Hermione furiosa, claro está producto de las hormonas. Hermione la miro.-Ginny, porque no nos acompañas a San Mungo para saber el sexo del bebé.

-No me ignores Hermione – chilló Ron-. Además, yo también venía a despedirme de mi hermana.

- En serio, no parece

- ¿Que insinúas?

- Nada…presumido

- Sabelotodo

- Idiota

–Engreída

La pelirroja se alejó de allí. Sabía que si esos dos no tenían su pelea del día no estaban felices. Sus ojos se posaron en esa pequeña pero hermosa lapida blanca donde descansaba Harry. Su Harry, al que siempre había amado sobre todo y todos.

-Hola, Harry –pensó mientras coloca una corona de flores y sus dedos rozaban suavemente la lápida-. Cómo pasan volando los años, ya son 7 desde que te fuiste. Las cosas han cambiado un poco Ron y Hermione están esperando su primer bebé y aunque parezca raro ellos se pelean aún más que cuando eran amigos.

Mamá y papá están ansiosos por ser otra vez abuelos. Bill y Fleur están felices con su preciosa hija Victorie y Teddy se lleva muy bien con ella. Charlie por fin tiene una novia ¡puedes creerlo! es veterinaria de dragones.

Percy se casó con Audrey, una compañera de trabajo que es súper divertida y se lleva de maravillas con George… George ha comenzado a salir con Angelina, ella ha hecho que recuperé el buen humor.

Ha pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo pero aún así Harry yo te extraño. Cada momento estoy pensando en ti… si solo pudiera estar un momento contigo, un instante siquiera…

Una brisa de verano interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando sintió que una mano acarició sus mejillas, tan suave, tan reconfortante que por un momento pensó en Harry.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo rápidamente pero sólo vió a su lado a Ron. Suspiro. – Acompáñanos a San Mungo –pidió Ron és de todo eres la madrina – Sí, Ginny acompáñame no quiero ir con este energúmeno- argumentó Hermione.

– ¡Ey!

-Chicos, no discutan – intervino Ginny, al darse cuenta que la castaña iba a replicar –. Quiero quedarme un rato en Hogwarts, a recordar viejos tiempos.

Los dos se quedaron callados porque no tenían como argumentar contra aquello.

–Pero, Ginny ¿Cómo vas a entrar a Hogwarts si está cerrado? - le cuestionó Ron, después de un largo silencio.

–Fácil- dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa, sacando de su túnica un manojo de llaves -, después de todo soy la profesora de DCAO, ¿no?

–¡Se las robaste a Filch! ¡Siendo una profesora!

- No te alteres, Hermy, se las devolveré, además ni que estuviera robando.

– Bien, Hermione debemos irnos, y tú Ginny devuelve las llaves.

-Y tú ¿cuándo te volviste tan responsable?-preguntó Ginny con asombro.

– Desde que me casé con Hermione- le respondió-. Vamos, Hermione.

Tomó la mano de su esposa y desaparecieron. La pelirroja miro el punto donde habían desaparecido. Realmente, Ron había cambiado para bien.

Dió media vuelta y se encaminó al Castillo. Sacó el manojo de llaves e introdujo una llave de plata en la cerradura y con un pequeño ''clic'' la puerta se abrió y pudo ver Hogwarts en todo su esplendor.

Caminó por los pasillos, por el Gran Salón, la torre de Astronomía, recordando cada detalle, cada incidente que había vivido con Harry y se derrumbó. No podía controlar las lágrimas que habían pugnado salir desde la mañana. Era un dolor profundo e insoportable el saber que había perdido para siempre a la persona que más amaba. Se aferró a una columna y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran con más libertad.

Cerró los ojos, mientras una imagen aparecía en su mente:

–_Eres más linda cuando sonríes, Ginny- le dijo un Harry de 16 años, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza._

Ese pequeño pero hermoso recuerdo le alegró el corazón, era la primera vez que Harry le decía un cumplido y ella lo atesoraba con amorporque sabía lo difícil para Harry expresar sus sentimientos. Dió un par de pasos, recobrando la fuerza que ese recuerdo la infundado, pero se detuvo en una puerta que despedía un brillo dorado debajo de esta.

Sorprendida abrió la puerta con precaución y esta chirrió con suavidad. Sus ojos recorrieron aquel lugar: era un amplio salón de clases en desuso, lleno de escritorios sucios y polvorientos; pero lo que llamó su atención era un mueble alto y grande cubierto con una tela llena de polvo que despedía un brillo nacarado al fondo de la clase.

_-¿Qué hacia allí un mueble de ese tipo?-pensó acercándose-parecía que fue puesto aquí para esconderlo o algo así._

La curiosidad la hizo acercarse a ese extraño y enigmático objeto, descorrió la tela que lo cubría y cuando este cayó, pudo apreciar un gran y ovalado espejo que tenía grabado en el borde letras sin aparente sentido, podía notarse por el diseño del espejo que era muy antiguo y majestuoso.

Limpió la superficie polvorosa del espejo y éste le devolvió su reflejo: una Ginny de 24 años, con el cabello pelirrojo hasta la cintura y con gesto asombrado miraba el espejo; pero un segundo después jadeo y su pulso se aceleró. El espejo no sólo había devuelto su reflejo sino el de alguien más.

-¡No podía ser! , acaso era él… dió dos pasos temblorosos y se situó al frente del espejo-. ¡¿Harry?

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era el de un muchacho alto y guapo, con el cabello negro azabache y despeinado, con lentes redondos y detrás de estos unos ojos verdes brillantes y una cicatriz en la frente con forma de un rayo: Harry Potter con 17 años.

– ¡Harry!- exclamo sin aliento.

El Harry del espejo le sonrió agitando la mano y Ginny aun llena de asombro lo imito. Lo miro larga y tendidamente esperando que no desapareciera al cerrar los ojos, entonces reparo en que Harry no estaba solo, detrás suyo había muchas personas que no había notado al absorberse mirando a Harry.

-¡George!- un muchacho pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro la miro a través del espejo, acentuando más su sonrisa; alzo el pulgar y apunto a una pareja: era una joven mujer con el cabello rosa chicle, acompañada de un hombre alto de cabello marrón y con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro.

–Tonks, profesor Lupin- susurró, entonces fue consciente que estaba viendo a todas las personas que había perdido en la Guerra. Vió a su antiguo amigo Collin, a Dobby mirando a Harry con adoración, a Ojoloco con rostro serio, a Sirius más joven de lo jamás allá visto, con las manos en los bolsillos y una gran sonrisa y al lado suyo al profesor Dumbledore con su larga barba blanca y su túnica celeste y ese extraño brillo en sus ojos azules. Todos ellos, regalándole una cálida sonrisa, pero la más grande y más cálida era la de Harry.

Entonces, las letras doradas del espejo empezaron a brillar, pero no sólo eso el propio espejo también se envolvía con su brillo y sin darse cuenta la propia Ginny se envolvía con ella. Entonces, de algún lugar del espejo o tal vez en la mente de Ginny, ella escuchó una voz musical que le decía:

-El espejo de Oesed, revela el deseo más anhelante del corazón; he visto que todos los hombres que se han presentado ante mí sólo han deseado el poder y la fortuna, pero tu corazón es diferente a todos ellos. Tú deseas volver a ver a las personas que perdiste, en especial a ese muchacho al que amas. Es por eso que haré realidad tu deseo. Ginny Weasley, toma esta segunda oportunidad que te doy y aprovéchala para amar.

Entonces, la luz dorada la envolvió por completo y la atrajo al espejo haciéndola girar más y más rápido hasta que lo único que pudo ver fue oscuridad.


	2. Despertando en el pasado

**II. Despertando en el pasado**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, su cuerpo estaba entumecido del dolor, sintió un paño frío en la frente y su cabeza empezó a estabilizarse. Escuchó un sonido suave, que poco a poco reconocía como una canción de cuna. Una que le cantaba de niña, su madre.

– ¿Mamá? –preguntó, con un hilo de voz– ¿mamá, eres tú?

– ¡Ginny! ¡Hija, al fin despertaste! –exclamó, mientras la abrazaba–. Nos tenías tan preocupados por ti, ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele algo?

– Mamá me haces daño– se quejó la pelirroja, mientras abría los ojos y lo que vió la dejó petrificada.

Su madre que era una mujer de unos 55 años en su tiempo con unas canas en el cabello y había envejecido por la tristeza de perder a sus seres queridos, ahora era una mujer madura y fuerte como ella la recordará, e incluso más alegre.

–Mamá, ¡estás tan joven! –se sorprendió – ¿Cómo puede ser esto? – pensó, tomándose la cabeza–. Tal vez aún estoy aturdida–. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una fría y oscura habitación, que sólo estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de noche.

–Niña, ¿qué dices? –le dijo con las mejillas coloradas –. No estoy tan joven como tú– se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta –. Voy avisarles a los demás que haz despertado, han estado muy preocupados por ti.

La señora Weasley se fue, dejando a Ginny sola y aturdida. Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. La cabeza aún le dolía y la luz que brilla le dañaba los ojos.

– Todo es tan extraño; – pensó– un segundo estaba frente a ese extraño espejo y un segundo después aparezco en esa habitación encontrándome con mi madre mucho más joven, es tan extraño, tan…

Se sentó de golpe. Ahora lo recordaba; el espejo, la luz brillante que la envolvía, la voz del espejo diciendo que le cumpliría el deseo de su corazón. Pero aquello era totalmente imposible, ¿o no? Sé racional, Ginny, un espejo por muy mágico que sea, no cumple deseos; pero, ¿y lo de su madre? No, era obvio que con tan poca luz ella había creído ver a su madre más joven, era error común, un error que le pasa a cualquiera podría pasarle. Porque era total y completamente imposible que…

– ¡Ginny!– gritó una voz de chica y antes que pudiera reaccionar, estaba siendo abrazada- ¡Ginny, qué alegría que despertaste!, ¿cómo estás?, ¿tienes hambre? , ¿Te sientes bien? – la bombardeó con preguntas, mientras le revisaba el cuerpo, buscándole alguna herida.

– ¡Hermione! – Reprochó un joven pelirrojo que no era otro que Ron– no marees a mi hermana con tus bobas preguntas.

– No son bobas, Ronald–le contradijo irritada–. Además, yo si me preocupó por Ginny.

– ¿Acaso crees que yo no?

– Pues no lo parece

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– ¡Basta! –Terció una tercera voz en el umbral– ¡Estoy cansado de sus peleas!

Ginny alzó la mirada y sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo. Allí parado en el umbral de la puerta, estaba Harry Potter de 15 años, con el cabello negro desordenado, sus lentes redondos y con expresión exasperada.

– No se dan cuenta que Ginny acaba de despertar– cruzó la habitación, ante la atenta mirada de Ginny, se sentó en la cama de Hermione– ¿te encuentras mejor? –le preguntó con gesto preocupado.

Ginny no sabía que decir. Allí sentado a sólo unos escasos centímetros de ella, después de no verlo en 7 años, estaba Harry, su mente estaba en blanco y sentía que las manos le sudaban. Ella simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo. Su primer impulso hubiera sido caérsele a besos, pero ella no podía hacer eso, porque después de todo ellos ahora eran simplemente amigos. –Reacciona– se dijo a sí misma – no te quedes mirándolo como idiota ¡Reacciona, Ginny!

– Yo… –pero las palabras no le salían, por la atenta mirada de Harry–…yo–intentó una segunda vez pero esta vez fue interrumpida por fuerte "plop" y antes que pudiera darse cuenta estaba siendo abrazada por los gemelos.

– ¡Ginny! –Exclamaron los gemelos al unísono y la abrazaron aún con más fuerza, –perdónanos, fue sin malicia, perdónanos.

–Chicos, por favor – jadeó sin aliento – no puedo respirar.

– ¡Ah! Lo Sentimos –dijo Fred y la soltaron avergonzados y se sentaron en su cama.

Entonces, Ginny reparó en Fred y se abrazó a su cuello – ¡Fred! –exclamó con voz amortiguada por la ropa del chico y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir. – Fred no sabes cuánto te extrañe con tus bromas y tus chistes tontos.

–Ginny, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Fred con temor

–Tal vez sean los medicamentos–opinó George, preocupado también.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa, Ginny, recordó que ahora, ella tenía 14 años y se suponía que no podía abalanzarse sobre Fred, así como así.

–Je, je–rió Ginny con nerviosismo, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello– creo que fue por la emoción.

Pero, antes que alguien pudiera replicar, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró el señor Weasley ansiosamente y detrás de él, la señora Weasley. Apenas la vió corrió a abrazarla.

– ¡Papá!–exclamó con una sonrisa y sintió su hombro húmedo, se separaron y la pelirroja notó un rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de su padre. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Por qué todos me abrazan y se alegran de que este bien?

–Hija, acaso ¿no recuerdas que te hicieron este par de irresponsables? –preguntó el señor Weasley, señalando a los gemelos, que bajaron la mirada avergonzados

–Bueno, no preguntaría si supiera la respuesta, ¿verdad?

– ¡Ginny! No respondas así a tu padre

Ginny resopló.

–Lo siento, papá pero no puedo entender porque dan tantas vueltas y no me explican lo que sucedió.

– ¡Fred! ¡George! Porque no le explican a su hermana

Todos voltearon a ver a los gemelos, la culpabilidad y la vergüenza era palpable en el ambiente.

– Bueno, verás…–comenzó Fred– nosotros en verdad… –siguió George.

La señora Weasley les lanzó una fría mirada y Fred, tomó aire y empezó a contar lo sucedido:

-flashback -

Fred y George estaban sentados en un rincón de su habitación con unos doxys en las manos.

– Hermano, son muchos, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?–preguntó George, examinando un doxy negro y muy grande, – ¿no crees que mamá podría darse cuenta?

– Lo dudo, hermano, ella está muy ocupada por la Orden y que Harry no escuché nada y dame ese–dijo quitándole el doxy, –este podemos vendérselo a Mundungus

– ¿Tú crees? a mí me parece peligroso

–Bueno, mientras más peligroso mejor, ¿crees que nos diez sickles por él?

– ¿Y qué es eso eh? – pregunta una voz, los gemelos alzan la mirada y se encuentran con Ginny que había entrado sigilosamente a su habitación.

–Nada, que te importe, enana–dijo George escondiendo los doxys en una caja

– A mí me parece que sí– replicó ella, cogiendo la caja de un extremo

– Y a mí que no–le siguió George, jalando la caja de su extremo

– Pues, sí

– Pues, no –le siguió Fred, jalando junto con George

– Sí

– No– dijeron al unísono, pero jalaron tan fuerte la caja que está se elevó en el aire y todos los doxys cayeron al suelo, excepto uno.

– ¡Ay! –se quejó Ginny, y un doxy grande y negro cayó de su mano y se escondió en un rincón–. Ese doxy me mordió.

.

-fin del flashback-

– Y entonces te desmayaste, mamá te roció el spray, pero aún así no despertaste, hasta ahora–finalizó Fred el relato.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Ginny se quedó mirando el dorso de su mano entre el pulgar izquierdo y el índice donde se notaba una pequeña cicatriz que le había dejado la mordida del doxy.

Las cosas empezaban a cambiar, incluso desde el inicio.

Notas del autor:

1. Bueno, aquí estoy con el segundo cap., sólo quería darles las gracias por los rewiev dejados que me motivan a escribir.

2. Sólo quería aclarar porque Ginny estaba así como así y porque todos estaban preocupados por ella.

3. Es el inicio del camino de Ginny, las cosas serán muy parecidas pero distintas entre sí.


	3. Situaciones en la antigua casa Black

**III. Situaciones en la Antigua casa Black**

Ginny alzó la mirada con odio.

–Una mordida de doxy ¡Qué conveniente!, ¿verdad? – ironizó, mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba su varita de la mesa de noche y los apuntaba ante la asombrada mirada de todos –. ¿Creen que soy estúpida?, o ¿qué?

–Ginny, hija ¿qué dices? –preguntó la señora Weasley, preocupada, tratando de calmarla.

– ¡No me llames, hija! – Gritó furiosa – ¡Ni te atrevas a llamarme así! Nunca más, nunca, ¿entendiste? – siguió gritando mientras, la apuntaba con la varita –. Ahora, – gritó apuntando a los demás – ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – Exigió – ¡Sáquenme ya!

Todos se le quedaron mirando asustados.

– Ginny, debes calmarte, – le aconsejó Hermione, dando un paso hacia ella – nosotros te ayudaremos, no queremos hacerte daño.

– ¡No te me acerques! –Exigió – ¡Acaso creen que soy idiota! Fueron buenos al inicio, me engañaron mostrándome a mi familia, pero lo del doxy era el colmo – siguió apuntales ferozmente – ahora de una maldita vez deshagan esto o les juro que se van arrepentir.

– Por favor, Ginny cálmate, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? – pidió Ron asustado

– ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Aléjense o la próxima vez que se me acerquen, yo… – dudó –… yo los mató! Ahora, – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, – voy a salir de aquí y nada ni nadie…

– ¡Reducto! –Exclamó Harry, quien con veloz movimiento había sacado la varita sin que Ginny lo notara – Ahora, quítenle la varita.

"– _**¡Demonios!**_ – Pensó Ginny, que había caído al suelo, mientras se tomaba de la cabeza – _**ese mortífago**_ _**me tomo desprevenida**_ – trató de levantarse pero el dolor era bastante fuerte, sintió que alguien le quitaba la varita, mientras que otras dos personas la cargaban –. _**Debo hallar el modo de salir**_ _**de aquí."**_

– ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme! – se retorcía Ginny, tratando de liberarse del agarre.

– ¡Incarcerus!– apuntó Hermione y unas cuerdas aparecieron de su varita, atando a Ginny a la cama–. Ginny, debes tranquilizarte, por favor. Nos preocupas a todos.

– ¡Déjame en paz!– fue la agria respuesta de Ginny – suéltenme, demonios, suéltenme – siguió retorciéndose en las cuerdas – ¡Suéltenme ya, malditos mortífagos!

–Deberíamos… deberíamos dejarla sola… –tartamudeo la señora Weasley –… para que se tranquilice.

Los demás asintieron y poco a poco empezaron a abandonar la habitación, echándole miradas a Ginny que seguía forcejeando con las sogas y gritando que la liberarán hasta sólo dejar al señor y la señora Weasley con Ginny.

– Hija, cálmate – dijo con suavidad la señora Weasley acercándose a la cama de su hija, parándose frente a ella – sólo tratamos de ayudarte– alzó la mano tratando de acariciarle los cabellos, pero, Ginny esquivo la caricia.

– ¡No me toques, maldita! – Gritó entrecerrando los ojos– y te juro que si lo vuelves a intentar, ¡Te mató! Entendiste, te mató aunque me refunda en Azkaban.

– ¡Ginny! –Exclamó dolido el señor Weasley, mientras abrazaba a su esposa que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¿Cómo te atreves hablarle así a tu madre?

–Ella no es mi madre ni tu mi maldito padre, así que porque no me desatas, maldito mortífago para que te de tu merecido.

El señor Weasley resopló. – Dejémosla sola, querida, tal vez sola se tranquilice. – frunció los labios –Tal vez, esto sólo sea delirios por las medicinas.

–Porque no lo compruebas, ¿eh? – provocó Ginny.

Los señores Weasley se fueron dejando sola a Ginny, que empezó a gritar múltiples insultos y reclamos, después de media hora se dio cuenta que sus captores no la soltarían; empezó a enfurecerse:

"–_**Maldita sea, ahora, ¿Qué hago? Estoy amarrada a esta cama y no tengo mi varita para liberarme**_, _**pero de una u otra forma debo salir de aquí**_ – pensó decidida, observó toda la habitación tratando de encontrar algo que la ayudara a salir de ahí. – _**¡Demonios! ¿Cómo he podido creerles esa historia?**_ _**Al principio creí que era una especie de sueño, con eso de lo del espejo y todo, pero ¿doxys? Por Dios, todo el mundo sabe que con ellos los mortífagos han creado múltiples alucinaciones e ilusiones para atrapar y torturar personas**_.

_**Yo entre todas las personas debería haberme dado cuenta antes, pero jugaron con lo más sagrado para mí: mi familia y no pude evitar perderme en Harry y en el amor que aún siento por él, pero**_ – pensó apretando las manos contra las sogas – _**no puedo estar pensando en el pasado ¡Debo salir de aquí!**_

–No crees que primero deberías desatarte – terció una voz divertida. La pelirroja alzó la mirada y vió una joven mujer vestida de dorado, de cabello rubio, apoyada en la puerta de la habitación – sabes Ginny no es bueno hablar sola.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? – Remedó la mujer divertida – Creí que tenías mejores preguntas, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny recuperada del susto inicial; ordenó sus ideas y la cuestionó sospechosamente: – ¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – Exigió al ver a la mujer dudar – Responde.

– Vaya, que eres exigente y no grites que pueden darse cuenta.

– ¿Cuenta? ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¡Bah! Creí que eras más inteligente, niña – dijo sentándose en la cama, y dándole un golpecito en la frente– en primer lugar, – la mujer estiró los brazos como una presentadora; – soy el espejo de Oesed – la pelirroja la miró con ojos desorbitados, entonces empezó a reírse a carcajadas. – Sí, claro y yo soy la reina Isabel. – Estoy hablando en serio, niña.

– Yo también. Así que ahora porque no te explica mejor, "espejo".

–No te burles –la mujer cruzó las piernas – tú misma me viste o ¿no? Recuerdas la visión del espejo.

Ginny se quedó sorprendida: – ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?– cuestionó sorprendida – Acaso tú viste… viste lo que sucedió…lo que yo vi.

– Por supuesto, niña – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa – ya te dije que soy Oesed… o mejor dicho Deseo, pero para ti soy Dessy – dijo guiñándole un ojo – no me crees, ¿verdad? – Dijo Dessy, al verla la cara de burla de Ginny – Bien, si yo no fuera el espejo podría hacer esto – chasqueó los dedos y la estancia que era su habitación se convirtió en un largo y blanco lugar vacío de cualquier objeto. Donde sólo ellas dos estaban paradas en ese medio de la nada.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? – Tartamudeó, mientras, observaba el lugar – ¡Me desataste! – Chilló al ver sus manos libres – entonces, entonces… – La mujer asintió. Entonces, Ginny sintió que se mareaba –…entonces, es verdad – Ginny no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír como una loca y corrió de aquí a allá con una alegría que no mostraba en años. – ¡Es verdad! ¡Es verdad! – gritó alzando los puños al aire: _**"Podré cambiar lo que sucedió; podré mejorar todo; podré… podré volver a Harry y amarlo otra vez y podré cumplir mi deseo".**_

Regresó al lado de Dessy jadeante, pero, feliz.

–Deberías tranquilizarte – aconsejó Dessy – y arreglarte con tu familia – todo el ánimo de Ginny pareció desinflarse. Ya sabes nada de: ¡Malditos mortífagos! ¡Voy a matarlos a todos!

– ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! – Ginny se sintió estúpida: había gritado a sus padres, a sus hermanos… a Harry. – ¡Ah! Eso también – Dessy rió – y ahora, ¿Qué vas hacer?

Ginny se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y su cerebro trabajando a mil; buscando una salida, hasta que tuvo un chispazo: – Ya sé, lo que voy a hacer simplemente les digo que tuve una recaída, alucinaciones – explicó tomando la idea de los gemelos – ¿Crees que me crean?

– Yo no te creería.

Ginny gimió: – Se supone que me ayudes.

– Por eso, te estoy ayudando.

– Pues, no parece.

– Bien, tu excusa es muy creíble, ya que después de todo no muchos saben los síntomas de una mordida de doxy – respondió Dessy, pensativamente. – Pero, debes arreglar las cosas rápidamente; no vaya ser que te encierren en San Mungo – añadió pícaramente.

– ¡Que amable! – Dijo sarcásticamente – pero, tienes razón – concedió de mala gana – debo hablar con mis padres y explicarles lo que sucedió o lo cuerdamente que se pueda contar de esta situación. Crees que puedas regresarme a mi habitación.

– Por supuesto. – Exclamó feliz de ayudar – Pero, no debes contarle a nadie lo que sucedió ni contarle del pasado, ello traería malas consecuencias para esta realidad – advirtió Dessy, seria por primera vez – Debes cuidar lo que dices y cómo te conduces en esta realidad.

– Claro, por supuesto; acaso crees que alguien me creería; si diría eso me creerían una loca. Bien, ¿podemos irnos?

– Sí – con el mismo chasquido, aparecieron en la habitación – Ahora, debo dejarte, no puedo estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. – Dijo tratando de desaparecer – ¡Espera! – dijo Ginny, tomándola de la mano – Le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho, Dessy.

– No te preocupes, nos veremos muy pronto – y con una voluta de humo desapareció.

Ginny se quedó mirando el lugar donde desapareció Deseo y suspiró: _**–"Es increíble, como ha dado**_ _**vueltas todo lo que he vivido**_ – pensó, mientras se acomodaba en la cama – _**Mañana mismo debo hablar con mi familia." **_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando la señora Weasley con cuidado: – Ginny, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Miró toda la habitación – ¡Ginny! – se asombró, al verse abrazada por la pelirroja menor – Mamá, perdóname, por favor, por favor.

– Hija, no hay nada que perdonarte – le acarició el cabello con ternura – no hay nada que perdonarte, estabas enferma.

– Mamá, me siento tan avergonzada – susurro, con las mejillas rojas – Le grite a todos, no sé cómo pedirles disculpas.

– No te preocupes, hija – la reconfortó la señora Weasley – yo voy hablar con ellos. Ahora, deberías meterte a la cama a descansar, no te preocupes.

La señora Weasley y Ginny caminaron, hasta el frente de la cama y la señora Weasley la acomodó y la arropó con ternura: – Descansa– le susurró. Y se fue con una sonrisa. Ginny cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Ginny, despertó muy temprano por la mañana, pero, la señora Weasley no dejó que Ginny saliera de la cama, pese a las protestas de ella. Los gemelos fueron castigados con no usar magia en lo que restaba del verano, y tan grave era la situación que no se quejaron. Esa misma tarde, fue visitada por Sirius (que fue recibido con un gran abrazo por parte de Ginny), que se alegraba de su recuperación y para sorpresa de Ginny, Sirius se quedó toda la tarde conversando con ella y al fin del día, se podía decir que eran los mejores amigos. Cuando Sirius se fue, ella se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, y empezó a llorar desesperadamente, el poco autocontrol que había desarrollado con los años se fue por el tacho y todas sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

"**La adolescencia una vez más, ¡Qué felicidad! – **Ironizó,mientrasselimpiabalaslágrimas** – Cómo puedo estar aquí y ver a Fred y a Harry como sino hubiera pasado nada, como si ellos no hubieran muerto… como si… ** esa dirección; mirandoalvacío:** "No puedo dejar que mis emociones me dominen. No puedo, debo ser fuerte, fuerte. Por todos, por Harry, por mí. **Con esa nueva determinación en la mente, Ginny, sonrió. **Cambiaré el presente y mejoraré el futuro, cueste lo que cueste."**

Cuando al fin pudo salir de su habitación, y vió a toda su familia reunida, tartamudeo pidiendo disculpas y con la cara tan roja como un tomate maduro. A pesar, de que tenía miedo de que le reprocharan su insolencia fue todo lo contrario; el señor y la señora Weasley la abrazaron y los demás le sonrieron y culparon a los medicamentos usados.

Con los días siguientes, Ginny empezó a acostumbrarse vivir en esa época y aunque al inicio fue chocante, poco a poco empezó a aceptarlas. En principio, los gemelos la acompañaban a cualquier lugar que fuera y la ayudaban en todo. Al principio le gustó la idea, porque amaba a sus hermanos, pero llegando al fin de semana, estaba cansada que la tratará así, sabía que los gemelos se sentían culpables por el accidente, pero esa actitud la hacía sentir como una inútil; por otro lado cada vez que se encontraba con Harry, se sentía tan nerviosa y avergonzada que apenas podía hablarle. _"__**Parezco tener once años, otra vez"**_** – **pensaba, mientras Harry la saludaba en las mañanas. Lo único que la animaba eran las conversaciones con Sirius (cosa que sucedía con más frecuencia) y la noticia que Tonks y Remus Lupin llegarían esa noche para quedarse a cenar.

– Ginny, estás muy pensativa, ¿te sientes mal? – Preguntó Hermione, que estaba sentada en su cama, en la habitación que compartía con Ginny; ordenando sus libros para meterlos en el baúl, mientras Ginny estaba echada en su cama con una almohada en la cara. – Últimamente estas muy callada, acaso Harry…

– No me pasa nada, Hermione–la cortó, levantándose de la cama–, tal vez sólo necesitó tomar un poco de aire.

– Pero, aún siguen allí los de la…– Ginny, ya había salido–… Orden.

Ginny, caminó por los pasillos de la casa y bajó por los peldaños de las escaleras hacia la cocina, tratando de escuchar algo de la reunión de la Orden, pegó el oído a la puerta, pero una extraña fuerza la jaló hacia atrás. –**"**_**Después de todo; no por nada, mamá fue la mejor en Encantamientos"**_–pensó al tratar de tocar la puerta que no se podía por un hechizo Imperturbable.

– ¿Ginny? – Le llamó la inconfundible voz de Harry – ¿Qué haces?

La cabeza de Ginny, giró tan rápido que por un segundo creyó que se le había roto. – Harry, hola,… ¿cómo estás? – preguntó nerviosamente. Aún a pesar de los días que habían pasado, le sorprendía y le avergonzaba el hecho de hablar con Harry y que no sea producto de su imaginación.

– Bien, ahora me podrías decir ¿Qué hacías?

–Yo pues,… – pensó a la volada–… esperaba que terminará la reunión para ayudar a mamá a poner la mesa–, mintió velozmente; Harry la miró fijamente, esperando que ella mostrará algún signo de mentira– y tú ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? –preguntó tratando de despistarlo; señalando unas orejas extensibles, que sobresalían del bolsillo de Harry, él se sonrojo y escondió rápidamente las orejas.

–Yo sólo…

–Venías a espiar– lo acusó, señalándole con un dedo– vaya, vaya y a mí me venías a sermonear.

–No, Ginny no es lo que crees.

– ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el gran Harry Potter era un chismoso?

– ¡No soy chismoso!

– Y ¿quién es él viene con orejas extensibles?

–Yo, pero eso no quiere decir…– se interrumpió porque las voces de la cocina se acercaban a la puerta, jaló a Ginny del brazo y subieron corriendo las escaleras, y se escondieron en una pared que estaba al lado de las escalera donde Harry sacó la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía abajo, justo cuando la señora Weasley abría la puerta y uno a uno salían los miembros de la Orden y se iban por la puerta principal.

– ¡Uf! Por un pelo ¿no crees?, Ginny.

Ginny no respondió de inmediato. Porque en el momento en qué Harry subió las escaleras, y se escondieron en la pared su cuerpo se pegó tanto al suyo que por un momento se sintió desfallecer. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando eran novios, había estado en esa posición tan comprometedora y a la vez tan placentera.

–Sí – respondió lentamente, entonces Harry pareció darse de la posición en la que estaban, ya que la soltó inmediatamente, pero sin brusquedad.

– Ja, ja – rió Harry con nerviosismo – Mejor, me voy, ehhhh, no vemos… nos vemos después.

Harry, se metió rápidamente a su habitación y Ginny soltó una risita: "_**Ahora, recuerdo que Harry era muy tímido, sobre todo con las chicas."**_ Con ese feliz pensamiento bajo las escaleras y se metió a la cocina.

La cocina estaba llena con platos y cuchillos, mientras los invitados comían apretujados uno al lado del otro, conversando alegremente sobre diversos temas.

– A ver, pon la nariz de cerdo – pidió, divertida Ginny a Tonks – Una de águila – Tonks cerró los ojos, concentrándose y un instante después, una nariz aguileña le apareció en la cara, haciendo reír a Hermione y Ginny.

En el otro, extremo de la mesa se encontraba el señor Weasley, Remus Lupin y Bill que hablaban sobre la situación actual, con la participación casual de Harry y Ron, mientras, unos inusuales silenciosos gemelos conversaban discretamente con Sirius en una esquina.

– Ginny, ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

– No crees que los gemelos últimamente han estado muy tranquilos – preguntó Ginny a nadie en particular. – Ni siquiera han estado haciendo sus clásicas bromas.

– Tal vez, no tengan gana – opinó Tonks, cambiando la nariz de águila a la normal – o al fin han madurado.

–No, no lo creo – respondió Ginny, comiéndose un pedazo de tarta de chocolate – o tal vez…– Recuerda, que tu mamá les prohibió hacer magia – le recordó Hermione no sin razón.

– Puede ser – concedió la pelirroja – pero, siempre aunque estén castigados ellos hacen sus bromas. Además, míralos parecen almas en pena – y era cierto ya que Fred y George estaban sentados con Sirius y se le notaba en la cara lo aburridos y desanimados que estaban – Ellos, siempre están planeando bromas.

– Tal vez se sientan culpables por lo que te pasó – razonó Tonks – ya sabes por lo de tu accidente. Justo en ese instante Fred y George se levantaron de la mesa y desaparecieron.

– Ginny – llamó Sirius, seriamente desde donde estaba sentado – me gustaría hablar contigo.

Ginny, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Sirius: – Hola, Sirius – lo saludó con una sonrisa – ¿Sucede algo?

–Ginny, me gustaría contarte algo. Acerca, de los gemelos.

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué sucede?

– Creo, que deberías hablar con ellos, ya que me han contado que van a dejar de hacer bromas… – ¿¡Qué! –Saltó, Ginny –… sí me dijeron que se sentían culpables y me gustaría que hables con ellos.

– Yo voy hablar con ellos – respondió, Ginny, molesta – ¡Gracias, Sirius! – se levantó de la mesa como un resorte.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de los gemelos, caminando con pasos apresurados. Caminó por los pasillos y se metió, justo cuando Fred metía sus productos en unas cajas y George guardaba unos libros en los baúles, junto con algunas túnicas.

– ¡Cómo es eso de que van a dejar de hacer bromas! – Gritó, alterándolos – ¡Y la de dejar la tienda de bromas!

– Ginny, Ginny, cálmate – le dijo George – nosotros ya hemos decidido.

– Sí, ya no vamos hacer más bromas – le siguió Fred – es nuestra decisión.

– Pero, ¿Cómo pueden dejarlo? Es su sueño, lo que a ustedes les gusta.

– No podemos seguir – respondió desanimadamente Fred – Tú te hiciste daño con una mordida de doxy, ¿Cómo podemos arriesgarnos? Dañaríamos a muchas más personas.

– Pero, dejar sus sueños – le recriminó Ginny – dejar lo que más aman ¡Como pueden dejarlo!

– No es que no queramos – se molestó George – pero, ¡Debemos hacerlo!

– Yo no puedo permitirlo, no voy a dejar que dejen sus sueños por mí – les aseguró, poniéndose en el medio de la puerta de la habitación – Así que, no voy a permitir que salgan de aquí, hasta que dejen esa estúpida tontería.

– ¡Por Dios, Ginny! – Exclamó Fred – Déjanos en paz.

–Hasta que empiecen a hacer bromas, otra vez – le replicó – no quiero que por mí, dejen sus sueños.

– Pero, Ginny… – exclamó George

– Pero, nada – gritó Ginny – si ustedes dejan de hacer bromas. NUNCA, NUNCA MÁS LES VOLVERÉ A HABLAR – Gritó, y con un fuerte portazo, salió de la habitación.

Ginny pasó los últimos días de vacaciones alistando su baúl, y aunque no podía comprar libros de Defensa, para prepararse como deseaba, al menos había metido los libros de Bill y Charlie que había encontrado en el Ático, y los que le faltaban los compensarían con los de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, ya que serían muy útiles.

– Bien, estoy lista – dijo cerrando su baúl– para ver Hogwarts una vez más.

Notas del autor:

La aventura recién inicia. Muchos aspectos del libro serán cambiados y muchos otros serán muy parecidos.


	4. Hogwarts, una vez más

**IV. Hogwarts, una vez más**

La mañana del primero de setiembre, amaneció brillante y agradable, según la opinión de Ginny que observaba por la ventana el paisaje de la calle que le presentaba Grimmauld Place: – **"Hoy, será el día que volveré a ver Hogwarts, no puedo esperar para llegar y ver a todos."**

– Ginny – llamó Hermione, parada en la puerta – la señora Weasley, dice que nos apuremos.

– Sí, sí – respondió distraídamente, Ginny con una última mirada recorrió el lugar y siguió a Hermione escaleras abajo, mientras la castaña le comentaba:

– Puedes creerlo, Ginny. ¡Soy prefecta! ¡Puedes creerlo!

– ¡Felicidades! Nadie mejor que tú para ese puesto.

– Gracias – agradeció la castaña, conmovida – te he dicho que eres mi mejor amiga.

– Muchas veces, Hermione, muchas veces.

– Pero, no las suficientes – le contestó – además, este año son los TIMOs estoy muy nerviosa,… qué tal si repruebo todo y me regresan a casa,… ya sabes que soy muggle y todo eso.

– No hacen eso – gruño Ginny, cruzando los brazos – además, ¿Quién ha dicho que vas a reprobar? Si tú siempre sacas Extraordinario en todo – Ginny sonrió – no me asombraría que muy pronto te nombraran Premio Anual.

– ¿Premio Anual? en serio, ¿tú crees? – A Hermione le brillaron los ojos de la emoción –. Porque ese es mi máximo sueño, y mis padres estarían tan orgullosos, no sabes cuánto se emocionaron cuándo les conté que me eligieron prefecta.

– Claro, después todo eres la mejor estudiante…

– ¿Quién es la mejor? – Preguntó Ron, que estaba parado con Harry al pie de las escaleras – Tú, Ginny – se mofó Ron – no lo creo.

Ginny bufó.

– Qué gracioso eres, hermanito – contestó ofendida – pero, yo se lo decía a la castaña, no al mono pelirrojo.

Harry soltó una carcajada, que se transformó en tos, por la furiosa mirada de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – gruñó Ron, parándose en toda su altura.

– Lo que oíste, – contraatacó la pelirroja, irguiéndose ella también aunque su 1"50 no era nada comparada con el 1"70 de su hermano, pero, ella no iba dejárselo notar – no me gusta que me insulten, ni mucho menos mi querido hermano mayor.

– Cálmense, chicos, cálmense – intervino Harry, al notar que la discusión se tornaba seria – mejor porque no vamos a desayunar, – apaciguó y chequeó su reloj – si no nos apuramos, vamos a llegar tarde.

Ni Ron ni Ginny que estaban parados uno frente a otro; parecían muy dispuestos a escuchar a Harry, hasta que la voz de la señora Weasley los interrumpió: – Chicos, el desayuno está listo.

Todo el viaje del coche desde Grimmauld Place hacia la plataforma 9 ¾ se mantuvo en silencio.

– Chicos, ¿Qué sucede allí atrás? – Preguntó Tonks que conducía el auto en la parte delantera, junto al señor y la señora Weasley, preocupada por el silencio.

– ¡Nada! – respondieron los cuatro al unísono y se sumieron en silencio.

– Ginny, ¿por qué no perdonas a Ron? – Preguntó Hermione, quién estaba al lado de la pelirroja empujando su baúl, en la estación de tren muggle –. Sabes, él se siente arrepentido. Deberías perdonarlo.

– Acaso, no viste como me hablo.

– Sé que es un cabezota, pero es tu hermano.

Ginny suspiró.

– Tienes razón, Hermione. Creo que me exalté muy rápido con él, será mejor que habla… – las risas de Harry y Ron, la interrumpieron – … pues, a mí no me parece muy afectado – siguió diciendo Ginny, frunciendo el ceño en dirección de los mencionados, Ron le devolvió la mirada – ¡Idiota! – Lo insultó y para que Ron no le contestará, se fue con Fred y George, que estaban listos para cruzar la barrera –. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – Preguntó a sus hermanos, cuando llegó a su lado.

– Claro que sí, hermanita… – comenzó Fred –…faltaba más – completó George.

Ginny sonrió; (después de haber hablado con los gemelos, ellos habían prometido seguir con las bromas y también cumplían la promesa de cuidarla, aunque eso ultimo no se lo dijeron) y se posicionó en medio de los gemelos, y los tres se metieron corriendo a través de la barrera, hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts.

– ¡Ronald! – se quejó Hermione, llegando hacia ellos y poniendo las manos en la cintura –. Eres un niño.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué no te das cuenta lo que haces? –. No – respondió Ron. Hermione negó, mientras, se iba; había ocasiones en que Ron era tan tonto.

– Y a Hermione, ¿qué le pasa?

– No lo sé – respondió Harry, alzando los hombros – ya se le pasará… eh, "Hocicos" – llamó, a un perro negro enorme, que estaba prácticamente saltando de aquí para allá, por toda la estación – "Hocicos", vámonos – el perro se acercó meneando la cola feliz hasta ellos –. Estás feliz por estar afuera, ¿no?, "Hocicos".

El perro ladró en modo afirmativo.

– ¿Y a quién no, Harry? Estar un año completo encerrado a mí también me volvería loco.

"Hocicos" volvió a ladrar.

– Será mejor que nos apuremos – comentó el pelinegro. Los tres (incluyendo a Sirius en forma de perro); pasaron la barrera y detrás de ellos; Tonks, el señor y la señora Weasley los siguieron.

Apenas, el tren había dado marcha; Ginny sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, despidiéndose de su padre y su madre; una divertida Tonks y un alegre Sirius, aún convertido en un perro. Los demás la imitaron.

– Cuídense mucho, por favor – aconsejó la señora Weasley, trotando al lado del tren –. Tengan un buen año… y por favor, Harry, ¡no te metas en problemas!

– Así será, señora Weasley – respondió el pelinegro, aunque Ginny pudo notar que sus ojos estaban fijos en Sirius.

La señora Weasley se quedó parada en la estación, aun despidiéndose con la mano; minutos después desapareció de la vista, cuando el tren dobló en una esquina y el tren empezó a tomar velocidad a medida que avanzaba.

– ¡Eh, Ginny! – llamó Fred – ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – preguntó, señalándose a él y a George –. Podemos cuidarte de los tipos aprovechados que hay en este tren – señalo, mirando a su alrededor, donde muchos magos adolescentes la miraban; ya que la belleza de Ginny era muy notoria, a pesar de tener 14 años, otra vez.

– No – negó Ginny, imaginándose a los gemelos, espantando a todos, sólo para cuidarla –. Puedo arreglármelas sola, no necesito guardaespaldas.

– ¿Guarda qué? – preguntaron.

– Personas que cuidan a otras – explico –. Mejor, porque no siguen inventando; recuerden que perdieron el verano y nada de quejas, – replicó, al darse cuenta que los gemelos iban a protestar – me lo prometieron, ¿recuerdan?

– ¿Segura, Ginny? Porque, a nosotros no nos importa…– empezó George.

– Segura y mejor porque no van con Lee – interrumpió, señalando a un muchacho moreno con el cabello negro ensortijado, que sostenía una caja –. Parece que tiene algo interesante allí dentro – comentó, ya que un pequeño grupo se reunía a su alrededor.

–…No te molesta – siguió George, aunque echándole una curiosa mirada a la caja –. Podemos quedarnos, si quieres, – le echó otro vistazo a la caja – Ginny.

– No, no me molesta; además, voy a buscar…– la frase quedó en el aire; ya que Fred y George se habían ido –… a unas amigas ¡Groseros!…– Les gritó.

– Los sentimos, hermanita – se escuchó a lo lejos.

Ginny rió. **"Cómo dice el dicho muggle: la curiosidad los molesta** – pensó, tomando el asa de su baúl – **ó era: los mata ¡Ah! Para lo que importa. Sólo quieren ver a ese condenado bicho, al menos me alegro que hallan recobrado su buen humor"**.

A lo lejos vió a Harry, quién estaba a unos metros de distancia de ella, despidiéndose de Ron y Hermione; quienes se dirigían al vagón de los prefectos. Se dirigió hacia él, arrastrando su baúl.

– ¡Hola, Harry! – Saludó, alegremente con una sonrisa brillante – ¿te gustaría buscar compartimiento, conmigo?

– Sí, vamos – fue la escueta respuesta de Harry, tomando la jaula de Hedwig y su baúl –. Mejor, antes que se llenen los compartimientos.

Caminaron por los pasillos del tren, buscando un compartimiento vacío, aunque lo único que encontraron fueron las inquisitivas y curiosas miradas que le lanzaban los estudiantes a Harry.

"**Las estupideces que llegan a creer **– pensó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño – **estupideces que sólo puede publicar el Profeta."**

Ginny, tuvo ganas de gritarles a todos y que dejarán de mirar a Harry de esa forma y al mismo tiempo deseaba reconformarlo y hacerlo sentir bien, aunque no sabía cómo. Al final del pasillo; vieron a un muchacho de cabello negro, de cara redonda que cargaba su baúl en una mano, y a su escurridizo sapo, Trevor en la otra.

– ¡Hola, Harry! ¡Hola, Ginny! – saludó, con esfuerzo por peso que cargaba – ¿cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?

– Bien, Neville, gracias – respondió, evasivo Harry mirando hacia adelante. Ginny se sintió molesta por la actitud cortante de Harry.

– ¡Hola, Neville! – le dijo, dándole un fuerte abrazo; Neville era un gran amigo suyo; que la había apoyado en la guerra y lo quería mucho –. Mis vacaciones han sido las mejores, – Ginny lo soltó, recordando lo sucedido en el verano – las más increíbles, en verdad.

– ¿Y este compartimiento? – Cuestionó el pelinegro, interrumpiendo la conversación, y señalando al último vagón al final del tren – ¿está vació?

– No… no está vació, allí hay una chica… y yo no quería molestar…

– ¿Una chica, Neville? – Interrumpió Ginny. Tratando de mirar dentro del vagón –, por casualidad, ¿era rubia?

– ¿Rubia? – Frunció el ceño, recordando – Sí,… sí era rubia… y también tiene un aspecto un poco loca, ¿la conoces?

Ginny lo miró molesta. Sabía que, Neville ni mucho menos Harry conocían a Luna como ella, pero, tampoco le gustaba que hablaran mal de Luna delante de ella.

– ¡Neville! – Le regaño – no deberías hablar así de las personas que no conoces y mucho menos juzgarlas y sí, si la conozco se llama Luna Lovegood y es mi amiga y es muy agradable.

– ¿Tu amiga? – Preguntó Neville, incrédulo.

– Sí – dijo asintiendo – es mi amiga.

Harry, quién había echado un vistazo dentro del compartimiento, dijo:

– ¿Por qué mejor no entramos? Después de todo es el único compartimento que queda. Así, cuando Ron y Hermione vengan podrán entrar y dejar sus baúles con nosotros.

Los otros dos asintieron y Harry, deslizó la puerta del compartimiento y entró seguidos de Ginny y Neville, arrastrando sus baúles. Luna, que estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, sosteniendo una revista del "El Quisquilloso", y los miró con sumo asombro y curiosidad.

Ginny la miró sonriendo y le dijo:

–Hola, Luna, ¿te molestaría que nos sentáramos aquí?

Luna negó y los tres se metieron arrastrando sus baúles tras de sí. Mientras, Harry y Neville guardaban los baúles, Ginny le preguntó cómo estaba ese día y cómo había pasado las vacaciones ese verano.

– Muy bien, Ginny, gracias. Papá y yo hemos estado todo el verano buscando snorkack de cuerno arrugado por todo Londres, aunque aún no los hemos encontrado.

Harry y Neville, quiénes estaban ya sentados y escuchando la conversación, después de haber guardado los baúles, se les dibujó por toda la cara un gran signo de interrogación. Ginny, sonrió adivinando lo que les pasaba por la cabeza: **"¿Qué diablos era un snorkack de cuerno arrugado?"**

Luna, los miró a los dos con sus pálidos ojos y preguntó con su habitual franqueza:

– ¿y quiénes son ellos?

Los otros dos fruncieron el ceño, ofendidos. Ginny rió nerviosamente tratando de cortar la tensión que había producido la pregunta tan directa e indiscreta que Luna había hecho y los presentó amablemente:

– Mira, Luna, ellos son Harry Potter – dijo señalándolo – y este es Neville Longbottom – señaló al otro –. Chicos, ella es Luna Lovegood está en mí mismo año, pero ella es de Ravenclaw.

– Un gusto – dijo Neville, aun frunciendo el ceño.

– Sí – saludó Harry secamente.

Luna los observó un segundo más y luego se enfrascó en la lectura de su revista. Ginny, quién se había sentado al lado de la ventana, frente a Luna, miraba el paisaje reflexionando sobre la terrible presentación que se había dado entre ellos, y que aquello no había sido la buena primera impresión que ella había esperado. Luna siempre había sido su más íntima amiga y andaba siempre con ella, aún más que con Hermione, quién andaba con Harry y su hermano, por eso Ginny deseaba que los demás se dieran cuenta lo valiosa que era Luna.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Neville sacaba su _Mimbulus____Mimbletonia _de su mochila y se la enseñaba a Harry. Tan ensimismada que no notó que Neville hablaba de la planta y le entregaba a Harry, su sapo Trevor y con la misma buscaba una pluma de su mochila.

Ginny, sabía que no podía romperse la cabeza buscando una solución a su problema. Con el tiempo todos se darían cuenta lo buena persona que era Luna. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia la susodicha, pero está miraba algo por encima de su revista, la pelirroja siguió la mirada de la rubia y vió con espanto que Neville estaba a punto de pinchar su planta: la _Mimbulus Mimbletonia__**.**_

– ¡No, Neville! Espera.

Pero, su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, porque Neville pinchó la planta y por ella despedía un chorro de líquido verde oscuro, que golpearon el techo, las ventanas y la revista de Luna, quién se cubrió oportunamente el rostro, pero Ginny, quién les había advertido le cayó en toda la cara y encima en la boca. Ese líquido verde tenía un olor asqueroso y uno peor de sabor. Harry, que sostenía a Trevor, también lo había recibido en todo el rostro y en los anteojos, pero el pobre Neville, fue él quien recibió la peor parte ya que estaba totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza, e intentó sacárselo sacudiendo la cabeza para quitar algo de sus ojos.

"_**Asqueroso**_ – se decía Ginny, limpiándose graciosamente la cara – **realmente asqueroso. Creo que** **nunca me quitaré este horrible sabor que tengo en la boca."**

– Lo siento tanto, en verdad – se disculpó Neville, avergonzado – no sabía que haría eso – y miró apenado como Harry soltaba un trozo al suelo y Ginny se limpiaba la boca, frotándose vehementemente los labios con la mano derecha – no fue mi intención…

Pero, las disculpas de Neville quedaron en el aire, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció por ella: Cho Chang, alumna de Ravenclaw, jugadora de Quidditch, que con una sonrisa nerviosa saludó:

– Este… Hola, Harry.

Harry, quién se limpiaba los lentes del líquido verde, la miró y como un resorte se levantó de su asiento para saludarla:

–… Ho…hola… Hola, Cho. Nosotros estábamos…– miró alrededor buscando ayuda –…nosotros

– No, no importa Harry… yo sólo… sólo venía a saludarte,…y…y como ya lo hice…a…adiós – se despidió y cerró la puerta, con la cara colorada.

Ginny pudo notar la cara de decepción que puso Harry, mientras se sentaba. Sabía que, Harry hubiera preferido que cualquier otra persona (incluido Draco Malfoy) lo vieran en esa facha: goteando ese asqueroso líquido verde, antes que Cho Chang.

Y aunque sabía que ese desafortunado encuentro se había dado así. Sabía que, el poco amor que se tenían, (específicamente sólo una vana y superficial atracción entre ambos) no sufriría ni cambiaría en nada (claro, que duraría sólo ese año) pero aun así no podía evitar el sentir ese malestar en el estómago y ¿Por qué negarlo? Una horrible punzada de celos.

– ¿Y cómo se quita esta cosa de la cara, Neville? – Increpó Harry a éste, claramente molesto por su actual aspecto – realmente es asquerosa y huele horrible.

– Ahhh… pues en realidad… yo…yo no sé…

– ¡No sabes!

Ginny, que había salido de su letargo de pensamientos, decidió ayudar al pobre Neville, después de todo, mancharse con el líquido verde oscuro, no había sido su intención:

– Yo sé cómo limpiarnos – dijo, interrumpiendo la discusión y sacando la varita de la manga de su chaqueta, se apuntó a sí misma y conjuró: – ¡_Fregotego_!

Rápidamente, todo el líquido verde de su cara desapareció y los demás viendo la eficacia del hechizo la imitaron.

La hora que pasó antes que Ron y Hermione regresarán, se la pasaron comiendo los dulces del carrito de golosinas les proporcionaría y hojearon y compararon sus cromos de las ranas de chocolate unos con otros, cuando ellos aparecieron trayendo a Crookshanks y la pequeña lechuza de Ron, Pigwidgeon.

– ¡Qué duro! –Se quejó Ron, dejándose caer en un asiento al lado de Harry –. No saben la lata que es ser prefecto.

– No te quejes, Ron – le regaño Hermione, buscando un asiento para sentarse – ser prefecto es tener mayores responsabilidades que cualquier otro alumno y además, un poco de trabajo no daña a nadie.

– ¡¿Un poco de trabajo? Si tenemos que cargarnos con la lata de primero y enseñarles todo el Castillo y encima este año tenemos los TIMOS.

– ¡No son lata, Ron! Son de primero y necesitan nuestra ayuda y por otra parte me alegra saber qué piensas un poco en tus estudios.

– ¡¿Estudios? ¿Quién está pensando en los estudios? Yo quería entrar este año al equipo de Quidditch.

– ¡Quidditch! ¡Bendito Quidditch! – Exclamó la castaña, enojada – acaso no piensas en nada más que en Quidditch.

– ¿Y en qué más podría pensar?

– ¡En mí! – hubiera sido la respuesta que habría dado la castaña si Ginny no se equivocaba.

Hermione movió los labios sospechosamente pero no dijo nada y el aire del ambiente se tornó pesado para todos.

"**Estúpido, hermano** – pensó la pelirroja, mientras notaba cómo había herido a Hermione, con sus palabras – **sólo tú puede herir inconscientemente a Hermione con sus palabras y no darte cuenta el daño que le ocasionas."**

– Y, Hermione – llamó, teniendo la atención de la castaña, que había volteado a verla – ¿Quiénes son los otros prefectos?

Su pregunta tuvo la acogida que esperaba, porque Hermione la contestó inmediatamente, cortando con la tensión que se produjo minutos antes, entonces Harry dándose cuenta de lo que hacía Ginny, inició una conversación con Neville, incluyendo al gruñón de Ron.

Ginny escuchó distraídamente lo que decía Hermione y sólo captó algunas palabras sueltas como: "Prefectos," "Ravenclaw," "Exámenes."

Cuando, de pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió una vez más; y Ginny pudo notar a Draco Malfoy parado delante de la misma, con una sonrisa burlona y acompañado como siempre por Crabbe y Goyle, como sus guardaespaldas.

– ¡Vaya! Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Espetó, mirando a todos los ocupantes del compartimiento – sino son más que: Lunática Lovegood, el idiota de Longbottom, la sangre sucia de Granger, los pobretones Weasley y el rey de todos: el cara rajada de Potter, pero ¡qué bonita reunión de perdedores!

Crabbe y Goyle rieron entre dientes. Mientras, los demás (exceptuando a Luna que seguía leyendo su revista) le lanzaban miradas asesinas a Malfoy.

– ¡Qué divertido! – Ironizó Harry, mirándolo airadamente –. No sabía qué hacías chistes, Malfoy; ¡te felicito! Eres mejor payaso que tu padre – Malfoy torció la sonrisa en una mueca; mirándolo con desprecio –. Claro, que tu padre tiene esa cara de imbécil que no se la quita nadie.

Los demás se rieron y Malfoy apretó la mandíbula un segundo para sonreír socarronamente después y le dijo arrastrando las palabras:

– Pero, al menos yo tengo un padre vivo y no un perro sarnoso que me ladre ¡Cuídate, los pasos, Potter! – Y con un fuerte portazo cerró la puerta del compartimiento.

Ginny crispó los puños con ira. Sabía que Malfoy no era un idiota para decir eso sin tener una doble intención en sus palabras. Miró a los otros tres y supo que ellos pensaban lo mismo: Sirius, había sido descubierto por Malfoy aun en su forma de animago y debían tener cuidado con lo que decían y aún más si Malfoy estaba cerca.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso y callado; Ginny para distraerse miró por la ventana del tren, aunque difícilmente se podría ver algo, ya que la lluvia había empañado los cristales de las ventanas; Ginny deseaba ver aunque sea un pequeño atisbo del castillo de Hogwarts. Es que, ¡lo había añorado tanto! Que estaba muy ansiosa por verlo. Hasta que el tren poco a poco bajaba la velocidad.

– Chicos, – dijo al fin, Hermione – deberíamos irnos cambiando.

Todos empezaron a buscar atropelladamente en sus baúles sus túnicas de Escuela y se las colocaron; Ron y Hermione se pusieron sus insignias de Prefectos encima de sus túnicas y se fueron dejando a Pig y a Crookshanks para guiar a los de primer año.

Todos cogieron sus baúles y sus mascotas y Luna para ayudar a Harry tomó a Pig, mientras Ginny tomó a Crookshanks, ya que Neville llevaba a Trevor. Ginny, bajó del tren y respiró feliz el aire puro de los bosques que rodeaban Hogwarts. **"Al fin en casa** – pensó, mientras recorría con la mirada el andén del tren, buscando la pista de sus amigos, ya que entre el entusiasmo, la emoción y el tumulto que hacían

los estudiantes, los había perdido de vista –. **Bien,** – se dijo – **mejor me voy cerca de los carruajes. Es seguro que los encuentre allí. "**

Recorrió la oscura y mojada calle fuera de la estación de Hogsmeade y hasta llegar a los carruajes y parados allí, como la cosa más natural del mundo; estaban unos seres alados que jalaban los carruajes: Trestrals, era como se llamaban, invisibles para todos, excepto sólo para las personas que habíanvisto la muerte de cerca, eran capaces de verlos (lamentablemente, Ginny era una de ellas).

– Son hermosos, ¿verdad? – Dijo una vocecilla a su lado – puedes verlos, ¿no, Ginny?

Ginny dio un respingo, no había notado que Luna había llegado a su lado, hasta que ella había hablado.

– ¿Ver? ¿Qué cosas, Luna? – fingió Ginny, mirando a derecha e izquierda; sin mirar al frente donde estaban los Trestrals.

– No finjas conmigo, Ginny. Sé que puedes verlos. Lo puedo notar por tu mirada y la forma en la que actúes es muy diferente.

– ¿Diferente? – repitió esquiva –. No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Luna. Mejor cojamos un carruaje antes que se llenen todos – dijo tratando de irse.

Pero, Luna no la dejo irse. Se plantó delante suyo y la analizó con sus grandes ojos pálidos. Ginny se sintió sumamente nerviosa. ** "¿Por qué Luna me mira así? –** Pensaba para sus adentros, asustada – **¿Acaso sospecha algo?" **Negó,ella no se veía diferente a como era cuando tenía 14 años y aun cuando Luna sospechará algo, jamás podría adivinar o acertar lo que sucedía con ella. "**Tal vez sólo sea curiosidad."**

– ¡Chicas! – Le interrumpió una tercera voz, que no era otro que Harry trayendo a Hedwig y a su baúl tras él – ¿Cogieron un carruaje?

Suspiró. Harry la había salvado.

– A eso íbamos, Harry – contestó Ginny, esquivando la mirada insistente de Luna – aquí hay uno – Ginny señaló el carruaje que hace unos momentos veía, antes que Luna llegará –. Creo que, podríamos entrar todos si nos acomodamos ¿Qué te parece, Harry?... ¿Harry?

Harry, quién había visto el carruaje, se quedó cómo alucinado mirando a los Trestrals y ella pudo notar que Harry los veía claramente.

– ¿Y qué son esas cosas? – Preguntó.

Ginny bajó los ojos; triste, incapaz de contestarle con la verdad:

– ¿Cosas? ¿De qué cosas estás hablando?

– Esas cosas – señaló – esas cosas como caballos que jalan del carruaje.

–Yo no veo nada, Harry – mintió – ¿Estás seguro?

– Claro que sí – afirmó Harry, molesto – y no estoy loco ni soy un mentiroso.

– Yo no digo que lo seas, Harry.

– Pues, parece que lo hicieras.

Luna intervino oportunamente:

– Esta bien – le dijo suavemente – yo también puedo verlos. No estás loco.

Aquello no pareció tranquilizar a Harry, así que agregó:

– Algunas personas pueden verlos y otras no. Yo puedo verlos desde mi primer día en Hogwarts. Aunque, – le lanzó una mirada a Ginny – a muchas personas no les gusta admitir que pueden verlos.

Ginny, hubiera querido decir algo, pero se mantuvo callada; justo en ese momento aparecieron Ron, Hermione y Neville, éste último se había retrasado por su escurridizo sapo Trevor que había intentado escapar, otra vez.

– Hola, chicos – dijo un poco jadeante Hermione – los alumnos de primer año son terribles – Hermione se limpió la frente – ¿Y Crookshanks?

– Aquí está – le dijo Ginny, alzando la jaula a su vista – ha estado muy tranquilo – Ginny le entregó a Crookshanks, mientras Luna alegremente le entregaba a Pig a su hermano Ron.

– ¿Y consiguieron carruaje? – Preguntó Ron igual de cansado que Hermione.

– Sí, aquí está – dijo, señalando el carruaje –. Si nos metemos ahora, podremos tener un carruaje para nosotros.

– Disculpen – intervino una tímida voz interrumpiendo – serían tan amables de cedernos su carruaje…

Ginny giró bruscamente el rostro y pudo ver a Cho Chang, parada justo detrás de ellos acompañada de su grupo de amigas de risa tonta y a su lado vio a una chica de cabello rizado color rubio rojizo que Ginny reconocía perfectamente como: Marieta Edgecombe, la amiga de Cho Chang que los había delatado con Umbridge contándole sobre el ED, hace muchos años atrás. Error. La que los iba a delatar.

–... Es que mi amiga Marieta –continuó, señalando a la rubia – tiene un fuerte dolor de estómago y queríamos llegar con urgencia a la Enfermería. Y nos preguntábamos si nos cederían su carruaje.

Ginny, hubiera aceptado ayudar, incluso si era a la traidora de Edgecombe, amiga de su rival, si no hubiera visto que hasta que Chang la señalo, Marieta se mostraba de lo más alegre y sana, pero cuando Harry la miró, ella puso una cara compungida y adolorida, tomándose el estómago.

– Claro Cho, no hay ningún problema – ofreció Harry caballerosamente el carruaje – ¿verdad, chicos? – Volteó a los otros buscando su opinión.

– No, ninguno – dijo Ron.

– Para nada. Pueden llevarlos – concedió Neville.

Hermione, quién también había notado la actuación de Marieta, intercambió una mirada ceñuda con Ginny. Quién sólo apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo su ira y, específicamente sus celos. _**"**_**¿Cómo es qué Harry había hecho eso? ¿Le había dado el carruaje que ELLA, Ginny Weasley, había apartado para ellos, para él? Pues, era obvio que no. Harry no me nota. No me nota en lo más mínimo".** Con esos horribles pensamientos en la mente se sintió furiosa, molesta, decepcionada y sobre todo triste por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese tiempo. "**¿Qué era lo que tenía Cho Chang para tener tan atontado a Harry con su sola presencia? Su perfecto cabello, su sonrisa y su escultural cuerpo **– se contestó a sí misma, desgraciadamente –.** Y aunque no quiera admitirlo, estoy en clara desventaja, apenas si es que me estoy desarrollando por la adolescencia y Cho por otro lado está terminándola". **Odiaba sentirse lastima. La empequeñecía, la hacía débil, la martirizaba.

– Muchas gracias, Harry – le agradeció Cho sonriendo y Harry se sonrojo hasta las orejas –. Gracias a los demás también – Cho y sus amigas subieron rápidamente al carruaje –. Nos vemos después – se despidió con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta del carruaje y éste empezara a andar.

Y, Harry como un atontado le devolvió el saludo, a pesar que Cho, ya no lo podía ver.

Ver la expresión feliz en el rostro de Harry fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Fue lo último que pudo soportar. Estalló. Ya no lo pudo soportar más. Todas sus emociones se mezclaron. No supo qué hacía hasta que lo hizo. Así que, decidida e intencionalmente se le acercó a Harry y con toda la intención y alevosía del mundo le pisó fuertemente el pie derecho, cuando pasó a su lado aunque roto era el mejor término, haciendo aullar a Harry de dolor.

– ¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? – se quejó tomándose su magullado pie derecho –. Pudiste, haberme roto el pie.

Ginny parpadeó confundida, la ira la había enceguecido. Pero, no se arrepentía. Al menos, le había quitado la cara de idiota que tenía.

– ¡Oh, Harry! Lo siento tanto – se disculpó, fingidamente apenada – es que estaba tan distraída que no te vi.

Rápidamente, volteó la mirada para que Harry no viera que estaba punto de reír. La expresión de dolor que había puesto Harry no tenía precio. Y antes, que Harry le volviera a increpar por haberlo pisado, Luna apareció con unos Trestrals a su lado:

– Miren, ¿quiénes me siguieron? – Dijo riendo – ahora ya tenemos cómo irnos.

– Entremos rápido – ordenó Hermione, mientras Ron trataba de ver quién seguía a Luna – no vaya a ser que "alguien" más aparezca y nos lo pida.

Le echó una ojeada a Harry.

Hermione también se había dado cuenta lo que había hecho Cho hace unos minutos atrás. Ella también estaba molesta. Claro, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se hubiera dado cuenta de su jugarreta.

– Ginny, no debiste haber hecho eso – susurró Hermione a Ginny, mientras los demás subían al carruaje –Ginny la miró mal –. No me malinterpretes, sé que se lo merecía y Cho no te cae bien; pero acaso ¿no estabas intentado olvidar a Harry? – Ginny bajó la cabeza tristemente:** "¿Olvidarlo? Después de amarlo tanto tiempo. Imposible."** – Después de todo acaso no sales con Michael Corner.

Ginny alzó la cabeza rápidamente:

– ¿Michael Corner? ¿Mi ex novio? – Preguntó extrañada – ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

– ¡¿Ex novio? – Exclamó, escandalizada – ¡¿Cómo que ex novio?

– ¡Shhh, Hermione! Te van a oír.

– ¡Y a mí que me importa que me oigan! ¿Cómo que tu ex novio? Si apenas haz estado saliendo un par de semanas con él.

– Creo que estás un poco mal, Hermione. Michael y yo no salimos desde hace mucho tiempo... creo que no salimos desde cuarto año.

– ¿Y en qué año crees que estás? – Ginny la miró con una expresión extrañada – ¡Estás en cuarto! ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas?

– Ahhh… a sí…sí…– dijo recordando en qué tiempo estaba –… Sí, claro, que tonta soy. Claro que estoy en cuarto año. ¿En qué año podría estar? – Sonrió nerviosa.

– Ginny estás un poco rara, últimamente ¿No será que estás enferma?

– ¿Enferma? ¿Yo? Para nada. Es que con todo esto; estoy un poco distraída, nada más – siempre que mentía hablaba muy rápido –. Mejor porque no subimos de una vez – señalo el carruaje subiendo apresuradamente en él, Hermione la miró confundida, pero subió.

– ¿De qué estaban hablando ustedes dos? – Preguntó Ron, viéndolas cerrar la puerta del carruaje y sentarse – y, ¿por qué se demoraban tanto?

– De cosas que a ti no te importan, – dijo con desdén – querido hermanito.

– Pues qué te parece sí. Eres mi hermanita menor…

– ¡Arg! ¡Ya basta! – Lo cortó Hermione – ya estoy cansada de sus peleítas de hermanos.

– ¡¿Peleítas de hermanos? – chilló Ron molesto, y se enfrascó en su actividad favorita: discutir con Hermione, durante todo el camino.

Ginny, por otro lado se quedó callada y no habló con nadie el resto del camino. Estaba cansada de pelear con Ron, y ya no quería hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron y sus emociones y sentimientos se confundieron sintiéndose irritada y triste. "**Me es odioso saber que Harry aun no piense en mí, en la forma en que lo deseo y me es más odioso el saber que le gusta la insípida y sosa Cho Chang** – hizo un mohín –. **En estos momentos los celos no son mi mejor consejero y me están cegando; pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Si, Harry está babeando por Cho." **

Con celos, tristeza y melancolía Ginny divisó las cercanías de Hogwarts, y sintió una inmensa alegría. Apenas, el carruaje se detuvo, ella bajó con rapidez del mismo y miró el imponente Castillo que estaba frente suyo y sonrió. Porque todas las sensaciones que la embargaban se mitigaron un poco a la vista del Castillo; que eran por mucho mayores que la tristeza que sentía.

Entonces, mirando al Castillo, tomó una decisión. Una decisión que le traería mucho sufrimiento a su vida. Porque, desde que había llegado a ese pasado; se había prometido a sí misma a ayudar a Harry en todo. Sí, en todo y, si debía ayudarlo; lo ayudaría… lo ayudaría a que saliera con Cho Chang.

Suspiró tristemente. Ella lo haría aunque, se le rompiera el corazón en el camino.

Porque su amor era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento. Porque amar era arriesgarse a no ser amado y ella lo sabía perfectamente.


	5. Primera semana de clases y más

**V. Primera semana de clases y más**

Después de haber bajado de su carruaje y haberse prometido cumplir esa promesa, siguió a los otros dentro del Castillo y miró y se sorprendió de todas las cosas que allí había, a pesar que las conocía perfectamente.

Las cuatro largas mesas donde se sentaban los Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw brillaban gracias a las velas flotantes encima de ellas y el techo que estaba encantado para que tomara la forma del cielo que se veía en las altas ventanas de la torre, estaba hermoso, porque había dejado de llover y mostraba una noche clara y estrellada, que alegraba el Gran Salón.

Los compañeros de 4° año de Ginny, la llamaron para que se sentará con ellos y la pelirroja aceptó cortésmente y vió a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville irse a una parte alejada de la mesa. Suspiró tristemente.

El profesor Dumbledore dio un breve saludo a todos los nuevos estudiantes y también a los antiguos estudiantes, alegrándose de su arribó a Hogwarts, y luego los invitó a comer la deliciosa cena y cuando hubieron terminado; el director presentó a los dos nuevos profesores: la profesora Grubbly-Plank, quién se encargaría de enseñar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en reemplazo de Hagrid, que había ido a buscar el apoyo de los gigante, aunque esto último no lo dijo; recordó Ginny. El segundo miembro **"y el más desagradable; por supuesto" ** – pensó Ginny, con furia – fue la profesora Dolores Umbridge que enseñaría, (sólo aburrida teoría) Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Esta dio un aburrido discurso sobre qué cambios habría en Hogwarts, la primera vez que Ginny lo escuchó, pensó que era tedioso y aburrido.

Ahora, que lo escuchaba por segunda vez, y le prestaba toda la atención del mundo y porque sabía que había detrás de ellas: La intromisión del Ministerio de Magia a Hogwarts y escondidas inadvertidamente amenazas para los que se oponían a ella y buscar aliados para unírsele.

Terminó su discurso y el profesor Dumbledore los despidió a la cama, recordándoles antes las infinitas reglas de Hogwarts y lo que sucedía si las rompían.

Mientras, caminaba junto con sus compañeros de clase intercambiando saludos, vió a Harry pasar a su lado apresuradamente en dirección de la torre de Gryffindor, mientras cientos de estudiantes cuchicheaba a su alrededor y lo señalaban.

– Mira, allí está, Potter…

– ¿Crees que este loco…?

– Es lo más seguro, no leíste el Profeta…

Los miró frunciendo el ceño, pero sabía que ponerse a discutir con _esos_ no era la mejor opción ni arreglaría el asunto, aunque tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritarles que cerrarán la boca, como nunca.

Cansada mental y anímicamente subió al dormitorio de las chicas de 4 y apenas tocó la almohada quedó profundamente dormida.

Pero, su sueño no duró mucho y un poco antes que amaneciera; Ginny Weasley despertó asustada, tiritando de miedo, con un sudor frío cubriendo su frente:

"**Las pesadillas han vuelto **– pensó, respirando aceleradamente – **debo salir de aquí.**

Miró su cama de cuatro postes de cortinas adoseladas de colores dorado y rojo y los corrió con fuerza, rasgando una en el proceso. Miró alrededor y vió a todas sus compañeras de cuarto durmiendo tranquilamente.

"**Porque las pesadillas han vuelto **– pensó, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos – **porque ahora. Justo ahora."**

No queríavolver a tener esas pesadillas, otra vez. Las odiaba, las detestaba porque eran los recuerdos horribles que habían marcado su vida, el día en que había perdido la alegría. La alegría de vivir.

Sin perder tiempo, Ginny saltó de la cama, se vistió y salió apresuradamente de su dormitorio, sentía que se ahogaba en esa habitación. Descendió las escaleras y bajó a la Sala Común que estaba desierta por lo temprano de la mañana.

Se sentó en un sillón cercano a la chimenea y se le quedó viendo fijamente aun con los recuerdos de su pesadilla en la mente.

_Harry atrapó la varita de su oponente en el aire como el buscador de Quidditch que era. El gran salón rompió en aplausos y vítores porque la Guerra al fin había terminado. Por fin, había muerto Voldemort y la paz al fin había llegado al Mundo Mágico._

_Ginny buscó a Harry con la mirada y cuándo se hubieron encontrado, Harry sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Al fin, podrían estar juntos. Al fin, podrían vivir felices. _

_Un grupo de personas rodearon a Harry y ya no lo pudo ver, pero en medio de todo el tumulto, Harry alzó la vista y la miró y su mirada estaba llena del amor que aun sentía por Ginny. _

_Ginny enrojeció hasta la raíz; porque el amor que Harry le tenía no había cambiado, sino todo lo contrario, se había intensificado por el tiempo en el que habían estado separados._

_Harry se separó de todos ellos y se encaminó hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Pero, la sonrisa de Ginny se le congeló en el rostro, porque un hombre apareció de entre la multitud y apuntó a Harry en la espalda. _

– _¡HAAAARRYYYY! – Gritó, desgarradoramente. _

_Pero, Harry no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y un rayo verde le impactó en la espalda. Ginny sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos y sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Harry y Ginny se miraron por última vez a los ojos y la pelirroja pudo ver como se le escapaba la vida a Harry. Mientras, Harry la miró con el intenso amor que le tenía._

_Harry cayó al suelo y Ginny corrió a su lado llorando._

– _Harry… Harry, por favor – sollozó – por favor, no te mueras. No te mueras, Harry._

_Pero, sabía que Harry ya no la podía oír, allí donde estaba. La maldición asesina había sido mortíferamente acertada y sentía que poco a poco se enfriaba el cuerpo de Harry y sus músculos se ponían tiesos y duros: HARRY HABÍA MUERTO._

_Con lágrimas cayéndole furiosamente por todo el rostro, buscó al hombre quién había atacado a Harry. No. Se corrigió, que lo había matado._

_Tembló de la ira al ver a ese hombre y su odio aumentó considerablemente. Nunca antes había sentido tanto odio en su vida, ni había odiado a nadie como odiaba a ese hombre. Dejó el cuerpo sin vida de Harry y temblando sacó la varita y se encaminó para ver la cara de ese hombre, mientras, un grupo de magos rodeaba al hombre y le quitaban su varita. _

– _Quiero verlo – siseó, al grupo de magos que pretendían detenerlo – ¡Quiero verlo!_

_Las personas que lo tomaban le alzaron la cabeza y Ginny lo miró. _

– _¡USTED!_

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó los ruidos de los estudiantes en las habitaciones de arriba, levantándose para su primer día de clases. Se levantó del sillón y salió por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda. No quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por el Castillo, divagando en su pasado.

"**¿Por qué he tenido que soñar con eso, ahora? ¿Por qué ahora? ** – mientras, veía pasar a uno que otro estudiante, hasta que se vió parada en la torre de Astronomía. Se apoyó en la baranda y observó el paisaje que el Bosque Prohibido le presentaba.

**¿Por qué ha sucedido esto? Es cierto, que siempre he tenido estas pesadillas en mi mundo de origen y siempre he tomado pociones que evitan el sueño y aun cuando llegue aquí, no he soñado nada, hasta ahora.**

**Tal vez debería volver a tomar esas pociones."**

– No creo que esa sea la mejor solución – dijo una voz.

Ginny volteó sorprendida al reconocer la voz.

– ¿Dessy? – Preguntó – pero, ¿qué haces aquí?... Un momento, puedes leer mis pensamientos.

– Sí, pero se dice _Legeremancia, _querida Ginny y sí, sí puedo leer los pensamientos. Es por eso, que vine a hablar contigo.

– No quiero hablar de "eso" – respondió esquiva volviéndole la espalda.

– Pues, debes hacerlo – dijo Dessy, caminando hacia ella y deteniéndose frente a ella –. No quiero que te consumas en los recuerdos de tu pasado y dejes de vivir la vida que tienes ahora. Sí, tienes que escucharme – agregó, tomándola de los hombros con firmeza – no puedes ponerte a pensar en lo que pudo ser, sino en lo que será cuando tomes tus decisiones – Ginny sacudió la cabeza – acaso, ¿quieres qué Harry tenga el mismo destino que en el pasado?

Esas palabras golpearon a Ginny tan fuerte como las balas de un cañón golpean el campo enemigo.

– No – dijo, alzando la cabeza y mirando al espíritu del espejo con determinación – no voy a permitir que suceda de nuevo. Yo vine para evitarlo y no me voy a rendir por "esas " estúpidas pesadillas.

– ¡Así se habla! – animó Dessy.

– Voy hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para evitarlo.

– ¡Muy bien!

Pero, su ánimo decayó:

– Pero, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo? Harry ni siquiera me ve cómo una amiga, nunca he tenido una conversación decente con él, y lo poco que hablamos es para intercambiar saludos cuando nos vemos en el verano.

– No desesperes, Ginny. Estoy segura que encontrarás una solución. Eres agradable y cuando no estas molesta o deprimida, eres muy divertida.

– Ja, ja, ja ¡Qué divertida! – Ironizó la pelirroja – ¡Ahhh…ya sé! Porque mejor no me ayudas – la miró esperanzada –. Sabes leer los pensamientos de las personas y ni nadie puede verte, a excepción mía.

Puedes decirme lo que piensa Harry y así volvernos más cercanos.

– ¡No puedo hacer eso, Ginny! – Se escandalizó la rubia, separándose de ella –. Mis poderes no sirven para hacer de celestina y unir personas. Además, – agregó, antes que Ginny pudiera protestar – yo soy un espíritu que puede intervenir en el tiempo y el espacio, no puedo intervenir en la vida de las personas. Las observó, pero no puedo meterme en sus conflictos y mucho menos arreglarlos. Debes entenderlo.

Ginny bajó la vista triste. Sabía que pedírselo a Dessy era caer bajo y si Harry se enterará de que había hecho eso, o pretendía hacer, la odiaría. Harry odiaba que se metieran en su vida personal.

Dessy pareció apenada por Ginny, porque perdió la dureza en la voz:

– Ginny, lo siento tanto, venía a consolarte y ahora estás peor. Realmente, lo lamento por ti y por Harry; pero debes recordar la promesa que hiciste y sé que quieres cumplirla y llegar rápidamente a tus objetivos.

Pero, debes ir paso a paso y lo que mejor que podrías hacer en estos momentos es ganarte la confianza de Harry – sonrió, con tristeza – sé que no te gustan mis consejos ahora, Ginny pero, los entenderás en el futuro. Nos vemos, después, Ginny – y antes de desaparecer en el aire; agregó:

– Recuerda lo que te dije, Ginny. No puedes manipular a las personas a tu antojo, ni siquiera tu que conoces el futuro.

Se quedó parada allí en medio de la torre de Astronomía, asimilando las palabras que Dessy le había dicho.

No podía negar que Dessy tenía razón. Sabía que, las pesadillas eran las secuelas de un viaje espacio-tiempo y tenía suerte que no fueran peores, y que no iba a salir bien librada de ellas.

Ellas eran las huellas de su pasado, huellas que la marcarían tal vez por siempre, pero por eso serían las huellas que le recordarían lo caro y valioso que serían sus decisiones en el futuro y quienes la guiarían por ese camino que estaba emprendiendo.

– Quién me dijo que cambiar el destino, sería fácil – murmuró, para sí misma.

Ginny dio un respingo. La campana había sonado sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Se fue derecho a su primera clase sin desayunar, la verdad es que se le habían quitado todas las ganas de comer.

Encantamientos era el curso que más le gustaba a Ginny de los otros cursos que enseñaba Hogwarts, y ni que decir que la pelirroja era especialista en ellos, aunque hoy no estuvo de ánimos y el profesor Flitwick le puso doble tarea por no prestar atención a la clase.

A Ginny poco le importó. En esa hora reflexionó sobre las palabras que le dijo Dessy y se dio cuenta que soportar el peso de las pesadillas era un pequeño precio, que pagar; comparada con la vida de Harry y tener una segunda oportunidad de mejorar todo y si debía cargar con el precio de las pesadillas, lo haría. Lo haría con gusto.

Usualmente, Ginny veía el lado positivo de todas las cosas y la oportunidad en cada una de ellas.

Así que, cuando el profesor Flitwick le dio doble tarea; rápidamente ideó un plan que incluía la Sección Prohibida.

Necesitaba con urgencia los libros de esa sección, ya que necesitaba en toda clase de Maleficios y Encantamientos defensivos. Después de todo: "La mejor defensa era una gran ofensiva."

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era su siguiente clase antes del recreo. Situación que la tenía desconcentrada, mirando cada tanto su reloj esperando el fin de la clase.

– ¡Señorita Weasley! – Ginny dio un respingo. La profesora Grubbly-Plank, estaba delante de ella, con una mirada severa –. Ponga atención a la clase y deje de mirar su reloj – la regañó.

– Sí, profesora – contestó la pelirroja, mientras las risas burlonas de los Slytherin se escuchaban a su alrededor.

Frunció el ceño, molesta y le temblaban las manos de la ira. Deseaba poder sacar su varita y…

La profesora Grubbly-Plank, los mandó a callar y siguió con su clase; aunque miraba de reojo a Ginny, no era estricta, pero le gustaba que todos sus estudiantes comprendieran sus clases, así que Ginny necesariamente prestó atención a la clase.

Apenas el timbre sonó, Ginny fue de las primeras personas en salir de la clase, tomó su mochila y se fue casi corriendo al Castillo. Usualmente, la Biblioteca se llenaba de estudiantes en las horas de recreo, Ravenclaw, a decir, ansiosos de terminar sus deberes del primer día.

"**Una oportunidad digna de aprovechar"** – pensó, recorriendo los corredores y pasillos que la separaban de la Biblioteca.

La señora Pince, era la encargada de la Biblioteca. Una mujer escrupulosa y cuidadosa sólo con sus preciados libros de la Biblioteca, detestaba el bullicio y los escándalos en su recinto sagrado y detestaba a los alumnos que ultrajaban sus pulcros libros tan deliberadamente, incluso podría decirse que tenía un radar para detectarlos.

Por eso, cuando Ginny puso un pie en la Biblioteca, la traspasó con la mirada, haciéndola estremecer.

"**¡Qué horror! – **Se dijo a sí misma** – por un momento pensé que me echaría una maldición."**

Tratando de despistar a la señora Pince, la pelirroja caminó con una actitud tranquila y despreocupada por el lugar hasta el escritorio de la bibliotecaria, que se encontraba justo delante de la Sección Prohibida.

– Buenos días, señora Pince – dijo amablemente, con una sonrisa al llegar frente a su escritorio – me gustaría que me prestará, sino es una molestia, claro está, por el libro de Encantamientos de 4* año – dijo imitando a la perfección los pomposos modales de su hermano Percy – es que verá nuestro respetadísimo profesor Flitwick nos dio el honor de redactar, totalmente en prosa, los dificilísimos conceptos de los Encantamientos convocadores.

La bibliotecaria asombrada de tan buena educación de parte de Ginny al pedir un libro, de esa forma, asintió muchas veces en medio del discurso con las palabras dichas por la joven.

Parpadeó muchas veces antes de responder:

– Por supuesto que sí, señorita Weasley – le respondió con un tono casi dulce en la voz, rodeando su escritorio y poniéndole su mano más parecida a una garra, en el hombro de Ginny –. Ven aquí, querida – la dirigió a los estantes de libros – aquí encontrarás todo lo que necesitas.

"**¿Qué? Eso no estaba en los planes **– pensó, al notar que el tiro le salió por la culata, al ser arrastrada por la señora Pince.

– Este… sí, sí muchas gracias, en verdad. Pero, puedo encontrarlos yo sola, así que porque…

– No, no querida; no te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte a que presentes un excelentísimo trabajo, ya verás – dijo, pasando un dedo por el título de los libros.

– Es usted tan amable, en verdad.

– Por supuesto, querida; estoy aquí para ayudar.

Ginny miró alrededor, donde los estudiantes buscaban de un lado al otro en los estantes, otros enterrados, literalmente, en libros y unos frenéticamente en las páginas de los libros algo que les sirva para sus tareas, en especial los estudiantes del último año.

"**Claro para ayudar **– pensó sarcásticamente – **debo encontrar la forma de que me deje sola para entrar a la Sección Prohibida. Algo…algo** –paseó la mirada por el recinto y su mirada se detuvo en un niño de 11 ó 12 años cargando una pila de libros – **¡Perfecto!"**

Sacó la varita de la manga de su túnica y apuntó a la pila de libros justo cuando el niño pasaba cerca de una mesa llena de Slytherin.

– ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! – Murmuró a espaldas de la señora Pince, haciendo que los libros se detuvieran en el aire, para sombró de todos y antes de que los Slytherin pudieran siquiera quejarse, dejó que todos los libros le cayeran encima, salvó el niño que había reaccionado rápidamente, noqueando a unos y golpeando a otros.

– Pero, ¡¿qué? – Preguntó la señora Pince dándose la vuelta al escuchar el ruido de los libros al caer – ¿Qué han hecho, so niños tontos? ¡Fuera todos! ¡Fuera! ¡Cómo se atreven a tirar mis preciados libros! – rugió, despertando a los desmayados y sacándolos de la Biblioteca –. Tú, también niñito y deja de llorar – le dijo al niño.

– Espere, señora Pince – intervino Ginny, escondiendo su varita y al ver al niño, quién había sido su cómplice involuntario, siendo culpado –. Él no tiene nada que ver.

– No se meta en esto, señorita Weasley. No todos tienen su buena educación – Ginny se contuvo de reír, si la señora Pince supiera…, pero se contuvo al ver que cogía al niño del cuello de la camisa –. Este niño no ve va a volverá entrar en esta Biblioteca, ¡nunca en su vida! – exclamó jalándolo a la salida.

– Espere, señora Pince; espere por favor – dijo alcanzándola –. Él no tiene la culpa, fueron los Slytherin…ellos embrujaron los libros haciéndolos caer para su mala suerte en sus propias cabezas. No fuiste tú, ¿verdad? – esto último le dijo al niño.

– Este…sí…sí – titubeó el niño.

Al notar que la señora Pince, no parecía muy convencida con su versión de los hechos, agregó:

– Además, no creerá usted que un niño de 11 años puede hacer magia tan avanzada, en su primer día ¿no?

– Tiene mucha razón, señorita Weasley – aceptó la bibliotecaria, soltando al niño – es imposible que un muchachito como tú, tenga tanta magia. Ahora, vete– le dijo al niño.

El niño salió corriendo y Ginny suspiró aliviada. Al menos el niño no había sido castigado por su culpa.

– Bien – dijo la mujer sacudiéndose las manos – ¿Dónde íbamos?

Diez minutos después, Ginny cargaba hasta el cuello una pila de libros de Encantamientos y sin la oportunidad de siquiera ojear la Sección Prohibida.

Molesta por la carga tan pesada, se metió en un aula vacía y cerrando cuidadosamente para que no se le cayeran los libros.

Se detuvo en una carpeta y allí soltó todos los libros que se escurrieron algunos al suelo, sacó la varita y los redujo al tamaño de una carta de naipes y recogiéndolos los metió en su mochila. No había querido cargar los libros con la varita o reducirlo delante de nadie. No podía demostrar demasiada magia y alzar sospecha.

El gran Comedor estaba casi vacío cuando entró. Se sentó en su mesa esperando que sus compañeros de casa llegarán a comer cuando vió a Harry sentarse unos asientos delante de ella, furioso.

"**¿Y Ron y Hermione? **– Se preguntó mirando alrededor – **tal vez se han vuelto a pelear. Me preguntó si podría acompañarlo. O tal vez deseé estar solo **– pero su corazón le dijo que hablar con Harry no haría ningún daño, hizo amago de levantarse cuando llegaron en ese instante, Ron y Hermione y ella tuvo que contenerse.

Se quedó sentada observándolos y de vez en cuando comiendo para que no se dieran cuenta. Los veía conversar y en algunos momentos sus ojos se quedaban mirando a Harry, observándolo desde lejos.

Hubo un momento que mientras los miraba, Harry alzó la mirada y por un segundo sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron. Ella bajó rápidamente la cabeza sintiendo que la cara le ardía, pero un segundo después lo miró de reojo y vió a Harry sacudir la cabeza y prestar atención a sus amigos. Ginny se reprendió así misma:

"**Cómo he podido quedarme mirándolo como una tonta **– se reprochó a sí misma, poniendo la cara en la mesa – **ahora, creerá que estoy loca o algo por el estilo. Mejor me aseguró que no me haya visto **– como quién no quiere la cosa, puso un codo en la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en su mano, giró la cabeza lentamente en dirección a Harry, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no verlo allí. Sólo a Ron y Hermione.

**Pero, ¿Qué?" **–Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, pero Harry ya no estaba, volvió la cabeza y vió a Hermione decirle algo a Ron y ella también se fue. Ron asintió, tomó un gran trozo de pastel de pastor y él también se fue.

Ginny negó. Ella no podía estar metiéndose en todo lo que se relacionará a Harry, ella también tenía su vida y aunque amará a Harry debía dejar que él cometiera sus propios errores y los resolviera lo mejor que pueda.

Tomó su mochila y se fue a su siguiente clase.

–… y entonces Dennis me botó de la escoba y caí de trasero.

– ¿De trasero? – Se carcajeó Ginny, que estaba acompañada por Colin Creevey – pero, si Dennis es dos años menor que tú.

Colin la miró.

– No sabes la fuerza que tiene ese enano – le contradijo – una vez…– empezó a contar.

Los dos conversaban amenamente en los pasillos de Hogwarts, después de haber terminado su última clase del día, para dirigirse al Gran Salón, para la cena.

Colin Creevey siempre había sido su amigo en su tiempo de origen, así que no le fue difícil conversar con él, por la mucha confianza que se tenían el uno al otro… si tan sólo fuera igual de fácil con Harry…

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se notaba un rumor de voces entre las mesas de las casa. Sorprendida, Ginny intercambió una mirada con Colin, al escuchar cosas que no le agradaron:

– "Dice que vió morir a Cedric Diggory…"

– "Reconoce que se batió a duelo con Ya-Saben-Quién…"

– "–Salvándose…"

–"A quién cree que engaña…"

Ginny les echó una horrible mirada y se fue a sentar a la mesa enfurecida.

– Esos idiotas…– resopló.

– ¿Qué sucede, Ginnycita? – Preguntó Fred Weasley sentándose a su lado –. Este tonto te está fastidiando…– señalo a Colin.

–…Porque eso podemos arreglarlo – se sentó George al otro lado de Ginny y crujiendo los dedos amenazadoramente al pobre Colin.

– No nos eso y ¡ya dejen a Colin! – Se molestó al ver la actitud de sus hermanos hacia su amigo – él no me ha hecho nada. Lo que quiero saber es lo que están rumoreando por aquí, _esos_.

– Acaso, ¿no lo sabes, querida hermanita?... – Preguntó Fred.

–…Que nuestro querido Harrynkins se peleó a grito pelado… – siguió George.

–…con nuestra "adorada" profesora Umbridge – terminaron los dos.

– ¿QUE?

– Cómo lo escuchaste – dijo George, abrazando a Fred – nuestro Harry está creciendo – hizo el amago de limpiar unas falsas lágrimas – estamos tan orgullosos.

Ginny buscó a Harry con la Mirada, pero no lo encontró…

El viernes llegó tan rápido que Ginny se sorprendió que ya llevará una semana en Hogwarts.

Se bañó, se vistió y metiendo todos sus libros en la mochila, bajó a la Sala Común. Vió a Colin sentado en una mesa escribiendo frenéticamente.

– Buenos días, Colin – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿por qué tan apurado?

– Hola, Ginny – dijo el rubio, sin apartar la vista de su pergamino – lo que pasa es que ayer me quedé dormido y no terminé el ensayo de Snape.

Ginny miró, el pergamino que estaba llenó de tachaduras y manchas de tinta.

– Buena suerte con eso – dijo sarcásticamente, sentándose a su lado.

– Oh, gracias Ginny; ahora si podré terminar – le devolvió el sarcasmo – porque mejor no me ayudas ¡Ey! – se quejó al notar que Ginny lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca para ver el tablero de anuncios, él curioso también se levantó de su asiento, dejando el pergamino en la mesa y se situó al lado de la pelirroja, que observaba el anuncio donde se buscaban guardianes en el equipo de Gryffindor – cierto, olvide decirte que hoy se presentan las elecciones de Quidditch para escoger guardián.

"Quidditch", ¿cómo lo había olvidado?

Por pensar en Harry y tratar de entrenarse a sí misma, había olvidado el Quidditch.

– ¿Te sientes bien?–Preguntó preocupado el rubio al notar su tristeza – no te lo dije porque creí que querías ser cazadora…

– No, no – negó con un suspiro – sí, quiero ser cazadora. Sólo que quería entrar al equipo.

– No te preocupes, Ginny – respondió el otro dándole animo – seguro que entrarás muy pronto y verán lo fantástica que eres – le aseguró.

"**No sabes cuánta razón tienes, Colin **– pensó – **después de todo no falta poco para que entre al** **equipo.**

Ginny estaba ansiosa mirando como Ron defendía los aros. No es que no confiará en Ron o su calidad de jugador, lo que la tenía ansiosa eran los nervios y la inseguridad que poseía su hermano, cada vez que debía presentarse ante multitudes.

Pero, no tenía de que preocuparse, de los seis tiros lanzados por los cazadores, Ron había detenido cinco, convirtiéndose así en guardián.

– ¡Bien hecho, Ron!– Lo felicitó en la Sala Común, donde se celebraba una pequeña fiesta por su selección –. Sabía que lo harías.

– ¿En serio? – Ron la miró extrañado – yo creí…que… bueno – vaciló sin saber que decir.

– Eres muy bueno, Ron; hasta Hermione lo dice – le dijo con una sonrisa – no debes olvidarlo –lo dejó con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro y se fue a tomar un poco más de cerveza de mantequilla.

El lunes llegó con una noticia que ya esperaba, pero no por ello, menos desagradable: era el anuncio dónde se publicaba en El Profeta el nombramiento de Dolores Umbridge, como la Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

– ¿Gran Inquisidora…Umbridge? –Leyó Colin sobre el hombro de Ginny, con extrañeza quién había tomado el periódico de la mesa del Gran Comedor, que alguien había dejado – y ¿qué significa eso?

–Pues, resumiéndolo – sus ojos marrones recorrieron con rapidez, la página del periódico, debajo de una Dolores Umbridge sonriente – ella tendrá el poder para inspeccionar a los demás profesores – sus

ojos se volvieron más sombríos, mientras leía – sólo el profesor Dumbledore tiene más poder que ella.** "**_**Por ahora".**_

Ginny alzó la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores y apretó la mandíbula al ver la horrible sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Umbridge, apretó el periódico inconscientemente.

"_**Desde ahora todo va a cambiar".**_

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas y no había tenido ningún encuentro extra con Umbridge, inspeccionando sus clases, cuestión que en verdad la alegraba. Porque ya le era mortalmente imposible mantener la boca cerrada en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no maldecirla.

Por otro lado, había asistido todos los días a la Biblioteca, ganándose la confianza de la señora Pince y por ello, podía ojear y tomar los libros que necesita para entrenarse.

Una tarde, mientras retornaba a la Sala Común con un par de libros de Hechizos y Maleficios, vió a un muchacho alto, de piel y cabello moreno, vestido a su parecer con el uniforme de Ravenclaw; parado en la entrada, hablando con la Señora Gorda.

A Ginny se le hacía conocido, aunque no recordaba de dónde. El muchacho se dio la vuelta y al ver a Ginny sonrió y se encaminó hacia ella.

– Hola – le dijo el muchacho.

– Hola – le respondió sin saber que más contestarle – esto…no me lo tomes a mal…– se vió interrumpida, ya el muchacho la había besado – ¿Qué haces? – Lo empujó lejos de ella ofendida – ¿quién te crees que eres?

– Ginny, no te hagas la ofendida – sonrió divertido – ya sé que te he descuidado estas semanas, pero he estado ocupado con la montaña de tareas que me han dejado – le explicó – no creí que eso te molestaría.

Lo miró aún molesta, sin embargo le intrigaba tantas explicaciones de parte de alguien a quién no conocía.

– Disculpa, –dijo – pero no sé quién…

El retrato se abrió y por ella salió Hermione, que los miró con una sonrisa.

– ¡Ginny! ¡Michael! ¿Cómo están?

_**Claro, por supuesto**_ –se dijo mentalmente – _**Michael Corner, su primer novio. Casi, se había olvidado de**_ _**él.**_

_**Casi.**_

– Bien – respondió–parco por la interrupción – venía a saludar a Ginny.

La castaña dándose cuenta que sobraba, intentó irse pero recordó algo.

– Ginny, ¿podría hablar un segundo contigo? – Miró a Michael –. Es importante.

Michael se encogió de hombros, y se alejó un poco dándoles privacidad.

– Ginny – miró a Michael para asegurarse que no escuchara y luego giró hacia la pelirroja –. Bien, podemos hablar; no sé si te interesé, pero Harry, Ron y yo vamos a crear una especie…digamos que club de defensa – susurró esto último – ya sabes que "_esa_" no nos va a enseñar nada y me preguntaba si tú…

– Sí – interrumpió ansiosa la pelirroja, porque al fin podría hacer algo – puedes contar conmigo, Hermione.

– Genial – Hermione se veía sorprendida por la rapidez con la aceptado ingresar – está bien, te avisaré cuando nos reuniremos – Ginny asintió – Ginny, – la miró fijamente – no quiero que te inscribas sólo por Harry, ya que…

– No lo hago por él, Hermione – volvió a interrumpir la pelirroja, con un dejo de fastidio – yo lo hago por mí misma. Quiero aprender a defenderme y si esa cara de sapo no nos va enseñar algo, yo voy no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados – dijo con firmeza – debo estar preparada para lo que ocurra allá afuera, para defenderme de los mortífagos y de V–Voldemort – su voz tembló casi al final, pero no por ello, menos enérgico.

– Está bien, Ginny. Te creo – expresó la castaña al ver la actitud de Ginny –. Te avisaré cuando nos reuniremos – alzó la vista a un lado – allí viene Michael, suerte con él – le guiño el ojo – nos vemos después – le avisó –. ¡Adiós, Michael!

– Adiós, Hermione – se despidió un tanto sorprendida por el guiño de su amiga – _**acaso, ¿insinuaba**_ _**algo? –**_ Sacudió la cabeza, volteó y se dio cuenta que Michael se acercaba.

Ambos se miraron. Uno con amor y cariño y la otra con pena y un tanto avergonzada.

– Ginny, discúlpame –le tomó las manos –. No quise que te molestaras conmigo, estas semanas han sido duras y sólo esperó el fin de semana para ir juntos a Hogsmeade y pasarla contigo – la miró con arrepentimiento.

Ginny se sintió de lo peor al jugar así con los sentimiento de alguien y más ahora con los de Michael.

– Esta bien, Michael. Te perdono – se sintió mal al aprovecharse así del amor de Michael, pero no quería causarle daño.

Michael sonrió y la abrazó.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato y cuando la soltó, le preguntó:

–Y, ¿qué te dijo, Hermione? Parecían discutir.

–Oh, eso – recordó cargando mejor sus libros que se querían caer – me pidió que entrar a un club que ella junto con Harry y Ron planean enseñar Defensa – le confió.

– ¿De verdad? – Entonó sorprendido – y ¿cualquiera puede entrar?

– Pues…–dudó– supongo que sí.

– Entonces, dile a Hermione que me apunté– dijo entusiasta– es más puedo decírselo a Terry y Anthony. Ellos, también están cansados de las clases de Umbridge.

– Puede ser – dijo pensativamente– después de todo más es siempre mejor, pero ten cuidado cómo y dónde se lo dices– le advirtió– el Castillo tiene muchos oídos.

El viento silbó en sus oídos, cuando salió a las calles de Hogsmeade, empujando la puerta de El cabeza de Cerdo, con furia.

No podía aguantarlo más.

Durante toda la reunión había tenido que soportar el continúo coqueteo y miraditas que le lanzaba Cho Chang a Harry y lo peor era que Harry, le correspondía con tímidas sonrisas.

Empezó a caminar calle abajo sintiendo que la garganta le quemaba y por si fuera poco veía todo color rojo, a causa de los celos.

Celos, ¡por Dios! Ella que creía ser lo suficiente madura y racional para sentirlos, está muriendo de ganas de echarle un moco murciélago a esa china….interrumpió sus pensamientos, tratando de no pensar. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir rabia y dolor, ¡incluso había dejado tirado a Michael en el pub!

Se detuvo en seco.

– ¡¿Michael? – Casi jadeo, sintiéndose culpable –. He dejado a Michael ahí – maldijo a Cho Chang – ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso?

El viento de la mañana, agitó su cabello, mientras decidía si volver y encontrarse a Harry junto a Cho Chang o irse al Castillo y dejar solo a Michael.

Por suerte, no tuvo que decidir, porque Michael bajaba justo en ese momento.

– Ginny – sonrió al alcanzarla – creí que te había pasado algo, ¿te encuentra bien?

La genuina preocupación de Michael, la hizo sentirse más miserable, así suspirando le dijo:

– Sí, me encuentro bien. No te preocupes – se arregló el sombrero de lana y medio le sonrió – ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a Las Tres Escobas? – Preguntó tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Michael le sonrió radiantemente, le tomó de la mano y juntos se fueron caminando por el sendero.

El resto del fin de semana, se la pasaron juntos. Michael ponía todo su entusiasmo y su amor para que Ginny lo perdonara de lo que creía era una actitud herida, mientras Ginny ponía todo su esfuerzo para que su relación con Michael mejorase; no podía terminar con él sin sentirse culpable, aunque la otra razón por la que lo hacía, era porque no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Harry.

Y sin darse cuenta, empezó a reír y a disfrutar de la compañía de Michael.

El lunes llegó con un día nublado y con aguacero, aunque a Ginny no le molestaba, se sentía un poco más alegre, que el anterior lunes.

– Hola, Colin – sonrió alegremente al descender a la Sala Común y ver a su amigo parado leyendo el tablón de anuncios – ¿Qué estás leyendo?

– Mejor será que lo leas tú – respondió sombríamente, señalándole un anuncio – creo que esto te quitará la sonrisa.

Y tenía razón, al leer el anuncio, toda la alegría se le esfumó:

**-POR ORDEN DE-**

_La Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts_

_Todas las organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos y_

_Clubs son disueltos a partir de este momento._

_Una organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club está por este medio _

_Definido como una reunión regular de tres o más estudiantes._

_El permiso para volver a formarse puede ser solicitado a la Gran_

_Inquisidora (Profesora Umbridge)._

_Ninguna organización estudiantil, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club puede_

_Existir sin el conocimiento y aprobación de la Gran Inquisidora._

_Cualquier estudiante que se encuentre que ha formado o pertenecido a _

_Alguna organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club, sin la aprobación_

_De la Gran Inquisidora, será expulsado._

Lo anterior es de conformidad con el Decreto Educacional numero 24

Firma:

Dolores Jane Umbridge

GRAN INQUISIDORA

Ginny apartó la mirada, al terminar de leer.

– Sabes lo que significa, ¿no, Ginny?

Ginny lo miró:

– Sí, Colin; lo sé – sus ojos se oscurecieron – ella lo sabe. Sabe lo que planeamos.

**Notas del autor:**

**Disculpen la demora, pero no sabía dónde terminar el capítulo, así que los lleve directo a la acción.**

**No se preocupen, esta sólo es un capítulo de transición. El siguiente será más emocionante y divertido.**

**El siguiente capítulo: conversando con Sirius, el ED y un poco de Quidditch. **


	6. Un beso accidental

"**El alcohol a veces, puede infundirte valor o hacer estupideces ó infundirte valor para hacer estupideces".**

**Un beso accidental**

Ginny pasó toda la mañana y la tarde rumiando de ira. Sabía que, "la sapo," estaba enterada de la reunión realizada en el Cabeza de Puerco y ella no podía hacer nada.

Todo el día estuvo conteniendo su malhumor y cuando se encontró con Michael, en su cita, tuvo que controlar su temperamento. Después, de todo, se había prometido a si misma a poner de su parte en la relación. Se despidió de Michael y se fue rumbo al séptimo piso, más exactamente a la Sala de Menesteres.

Pasó tres veces por un tramo de pared pálida opuesta a un tapiz enorme que pintaba el esfuerzo de Barnabás el Loco por entrenar a los trolls para que aprendieran ballet y en la tercera vuelta, apareció una puerta muy pulida, donde antes había estado una pared.

Giró el picaporte de la puerta y entró.

Era una habitación sumamente grande, con estantes en las paredes llenas de libros y el centro era espacioso como par un duelo.

«Lástima que no tenga con quien combatir».

Apenas, había pensado eso cuando se materializo un maniquí con una varita extendida en una mano, listo para atacar.

Dos horas después, jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Ya que, ya no era solo un maniquí sino cinco los que la atacaban a la vez, volviendo la sesión de duelo no solo más entretenida sino más difícil.

—¡Rictusempra!

Primer maniquí al suelo.

—¡Expelliarmus!

Segundo maniquí.

—¡Reducto!

Tercer y cuarto maniquí.

Se levantó del suelo, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Volteó y vió al quinto maniquí, apuntándola dispuesto a hechizarla.

—¡Reducto! **—**Repitió apuntando al maniquí y este se convirtió en polvo. Miró su dorso sangrante, donde el maniquí la había dado con un hechizo cortante y gimió de frustración.

Se suponía que, un maniquí**—**un ser sin vida**— **no podía, mejor dicho, no debía ser más rápido que ella, si el Ron de su tiempo la viera, así, se echaría a reír. Después de todo, ella era la maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Se curó la herida con un díctamo que apareció allí y rápidamente la herida se cerró. Con un suspiró le echo una ojeada a su reloj y soltó una maldición.

¡Era pasada la medianoche!

Tomó su mochila y salió corriendo.

Pero, a medio camino de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, escuchó pasos y personas hablando, cerca de ella. Tomó su varita y apuntándose a la cabeza se echó el encantamiento Desilusionador a ella y a su mochila, se pegó a la pared camuflándose con ella y siguió los pasos y las voces de las personas que hablaban.

Camino pegada a la pared y antes de doblar en una esquina los escuchó claramente:

—Mi señora, he revisado todos los pasillos. No hay nadie.

—Muy bien, Argus **—**dijo una voz de mujer, que pretendía ser dulce**— **muy bien, vigílalos, sé que traman algo. Sé que Potter, trama algo. Yo ahora, debo ir a mi oficina.

—Sí, señora.

Los pasos se hicieron más lejanos y cuando el celador se hubo ido, echó a correr y no se detuvo hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda y sonrió feliz de su suerte al no ser atrapada.

—Mimbulus Mimbletonia **—**susurró a una somnolienta Dama Gorda, quién se balanceo hacia delante con los ojos cerrados.

Trepó por el hueco del retrato y suspiro al notar que no había nadie en la sala Común.

Aliviada, cerró los ojos.

Si alguno de sus hermanos se enterarán que ella estaba hasta estas horas fuera de la cama, le daría una regañada…

—¡Que bonitas horas de llegar! **—**exclamo una voz enojada.

Mierda.

La buena suerte había terminado.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano Ron, levantarse de un sillón que se ubicaba en un rincón de la sala Común —por eso no había reparado en él, al inicio— y fulminarla con la mirada.

Harry y Hermione, quienes se sentaban también en el sillón, la miraron.

—¡Diablos, Ron! —Se quejó fingidamente asustada, tratando de ganar tiempo—. No salgas así de las sombras.

—No te hagas la tonta, Ginny y contesta: ¿Dónde estabas?

—Ron, no molestes, tengo mucho sueño —dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la habitación de las niñas.

Ron se plantó delante de su hermana, impidiéndole el paso.

—Seguro que estabas con ese idiota de Corner, ¿verdad? Y vaya a saber que "cosas" estaban haciendo hasta estas horas.

Ginny se enfureció.

—¡¿Qué insinúas, Ron? ¡¿Qué insinúas? —Sacó la varita—.Crees que estado con Michael… Crees que soy una…—

—¡Ginny! —Interrumpió Hermione, poniéndose al medio de los dos hermanos— no digas eso, Ron no sabe lo que dice.

—Es lo que insinúa, Hermione —apretó los dientes —. Todo el verano ha estado molestándome por gusto y ahora me reclama por llegar un poco tarde. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas y empujó a Hermione.

—¡¿Llegar un poco tarde? ; ¡Es más de medianoche, Ginevra! ¡No creo que llegar tarde se defina así y encima con un tipo que apenas conoces! —Grito ignorando la última parte de la pregunta.

—¡NO ESTUVE CON MICHAEL, MALDITA SEA! —Gritó perdiendo la paciencia— ¡NI SIQUIERA LO HE VISTO DESDE LA TARDE! —Se plantó delante de su hermano, lívida.

—ENTONCES, ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS SINO ESTABAS CON ESE? —Grito también Ron, Ginny perdió los papeles. Acaso, su hermano no podía confiar en ella.

—¡Y, A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA!

—¡SOY TU HERMANO…!—

—JA, JA, ME HACES REÍR, RON —Grito desdeñosamente a su hermano— ESTOY HACE MUCHOS AÑOS EN HOGWARTS Y JAMÁS TE HAZ PREOCUPADO POR MÍ. SIEMPRE ME HAZ RELEGANDO A SEGUNDO PLANO, IGNORANDOME, MOLESTANDOME TODO EL TIEMPO —se descargó, respirando con dificultad— tal vez, tu vida habría sido mejor, si me hubiera muerto en la cámara de los secretos —susurró lo último para sí.

—¡Ginny! —dijo esta vez Harry, mirándola sorprendido.

Ginny no lo miró, siguió dirigiéndole una dura mirada a su hermano, quién no contesto de inmediato, pero tenía las orejas rojas y la cara blanca.

—Sí, tu vida habría sido genial, porque yo no te importó., nada.

—Yo jamás…yo jamás…dije…—trataba de explicarse Ron.

Pero, Ginny ya no lo escuchaba, subió como una flecha por las escaleras y se perdió de vista hacia el dormitorio de las niñas, se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un conjuro y resbaló hasta sentarse en el suelo y dejó que unas rebeldes lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

No sabía cómo había explotado de esa manera y gritando todas esas cosas .Había dejado que sus emociones la controlaran y a la vez se había desahogado de todos sus sentimientos reprimidos.

Después de la discusión con su hermano, Ginny decidió mantenerse alejado de Ron, así que desayunaba muy temprano y se iba a la biblioteca, en la comida igual y en la cena se escurría a las cocinas, donde los elfos la recibían alegres y la alimentaban. En las sesiones del ED era lo mismo, se alejaba de Ron, practicando hechizos con Luna Lovegood, —le había pedido Michael que practicará con Terry Boot— ya que no deseaba comenzar otra discusión con su hermano.

Diciembre inició con fuertes ventiscas que se asomaban por los salones y el hielo se congelaba en los pasillos haciendo su pase más dificultoso, haciendo refugiar a los alumnos en sus salas comunes.

Sin embargo, este no era el caso de Ginny, quien practicaba volar montada en una Cometa 260 —escoba que su otro yo más joven había guardado en su baúl antes de salir de Grimmauld Place— y sentía a la nieve caer en su cabeza.

No se había subido en una escoba en años, ya que sentía que era una traición al recuerdo de Harry pero ahora, sentía todo lo que se había perdido por años.

Sentía el viento en su rostro y solo eso era suficiente para sentirse calmada y relajada. Volar simplemente era lo mejor, se sentía libre, se sentía fuerte y por solo algunos momentos olvidaba sus problemas. Dio una voltereta en el aire y voló directo hacia el lago que estaba congelado y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de estrellarse contra él giró el mango dela escoba y ésta viro hacia arriba, dio un par de vueltas por el Castillo y regreso hacia el lago, donde aterrizó grácilmente cerca de un árbol. Sintiendo la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo.

—Eso fue… ¡fue increíble! —Exclamó Angelina Johnson acercándose hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Volaste sobre el lago y creo que esa voltereta era el amago de Wrosky.

Ginny alzó la vista, sorprendida.

—Hola, Angelina. No vi que estabas allí.

—Sí, sí —dijo restándole importancia—.Eso no importa, ¿era o no un amago de Wrosky?

—Sí… bueno; lo era, Angelina —dijo Ginny vacilante, tomando su escoba entre las manos.

—¡No puedo creerlo, sabes hacer el amago de Wrosky y a tu edad! ¿Por qué no te presentaste a las elecciones de hoy, eh? —le espeto —. Vinieron puros perdedores y ninguno clasificaba como buscador y yo ya estaba pensando en tirarme al lago de cabeza, —dijo tristemente— cuando te vi —Angelina sonrió aún más— un perfecto amago de Wrosky frente a mis ojos. ¿Quieres ser la nueva buscadora?

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Ginny; eres perfecta —la miro más de cerca— tienes la altura y la complexión de un buscador y sobre todo eres veloz.

—Angelina, yo no creo que…—

—Acaso, ¿rechazas el puesto? Creí que eras una Gryffindor de corazón —dijo Angelina, apelando al orgullo del león.

—Sí soy una Gryffindor, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—Acaso, quieres que Slytherin nos gane la copa, eso sería horrible y sobretodo ver la cara de esas serpientes, burlándose de nosotros, acaso, ¿quieres eso?

Ginny la miró, Angelina parecía hacerle un chantaje.

—Sí, soy una Gryffindor —sabía que se arrepentiría de decirlo —y yo voy a ser tu buscadora.

Una semana antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Ginny caminaba de regresó a la Sala Común, cuando vio a Harry caminar furioso.

—Hola, Harry —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo estás?

—Mal —dijo despectivamente.

—Oye, no necesitas contestarme así. Sólo preguntaba como estabas.

—¡Ya te conteste, ahora déjame en paz!

Ginny la miró dolida.

—Sólo te preguntaba. No es necesario que me grites —dijo entre dientes— sólo me preocupaba…—

—…te preocupabas por mí? —dijo Harry desdeñosamente— ¡Oh, gracias! Ahora me siento tan bien —dijo sarcásticamente— ¡Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y me dejas solo! —Harry se marchó, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de Ginny se cristalizaron al oír cómo le gritaba.

Ella solamente se había preocupada por él y él le gritaba, se sentía tan miserable, últimamente.

Primero Ron clasificándola de una mujer fácil como decía su madre y ahora Harry por el solo hecho de que Cho, no le prestaba atención.

Y luego, sentía la culpa de engañar a Michael, diciéndole que lo quería cuando no era cierto, pero es que sentía que no podía decírselo porque no quería dañarlo. Sentía todas sus emociones juntas y revueltas en su cabeza y sintió explotar.

Camino sin darse cuenta hasta que llegó a las cocinas. Miro a un grupo de elfos alistando la cena y al estar ocupados no se dieron cuenta que Ginny tomaba una botella de Whisky de fuego, escondida en un estante.

Se fue resueltamente hacia la sala de menesteres.

Estaba harta de comportarse de ese mundo y ese tiempo. Estaba harta de que Ron siempre la sobreprotegiera incluso al grado de insultarla, estaba harta de Harry y su indiferencia. Estaba harta de todo.

Descorchó la botella y se bebió todo de un sopetón. El whisky le ardió en la garganta y sintió una repentina tranquilidad y calidez en el cuerpo.

Jamás había bebido tanto en toda su vida y no le importaba, solo quería que ese malestar se fuera y no sentir, no sentir nada. Olvidar todo, olvidar todo lo que le sucedía y sólo flotar y no sentir.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, rememorando una vida donde había sido feliz, como un sueño y para después ser despertada en una horrible realidad, donde había perdido no solo al hombre que amaba sino también sus ilusiones de un futuro con él.

Se lamentó como nunca y lloró lo que pudo. Detestaba no poder cambiar y ser siempre una llorona que no podía arreglar sus propios problemas.

—No —dijo, levantándose con la botella en la mano y con determinación — siempre, siempre me he lamentado, siempre y ahora no va ser la ocasión. He venido a mejorar todo y arreglar todo y lo voy a empezar a hacer. Buscaré los horcruxes, destruiré a Voldemort.

Y con esa determinación en la mente, caminó dando tumbos hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

—¡Mimbulus Mimbletonia! —Exclamó con un hipido, cuando llegó al lado de la Señora Gorda— ¡Mimbulus Mimbletonia!

—Niña, por favor —le reprendió el retrato abriendo los ojos—. Es medianoche y no deberías estar fuera y más con esa vieja bruja rondando…, pero; ¿qué diablos te pasó?

Ginny tenía el uniforme totalmente arrugado, el pelo desordenado y una enorme sonrisa en la cara — producto del whisky de fuego— y una botella en la mano.

La señora Gorda miró ceñuda la botella: — ¿Qué es eso?

—Jugo de calabaza —dijo inocentemente para después soltar una risotada.

—La juventud de estos días —la sermoneó por un largo rato y después abrió el hueco del retrato, dejándola pasar.

—Ella dándome un sermón sobre beber, —masculló malhumorada — cuando bien que se bebía toda la Cava de los monjes borrachos; aunque recuerdo la resacaza que tenía al día siguiente —largó una risa— esa no se la sacaba nadie.

—¿Ginny?

—Pero, ¿Qué diablos? —Se dijo a sí misma, viendo a Harry Potter pararse del sillón cercano a la chimenea, viéndola sorprendida— ¡Oh, demonios! Ya recordé porque no bebía, me causa alucinaciones. Otra vez, estoy viendo a Harry —se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, cayendo en un amplio sillón, mareada— ¡Maldita bebida!

—Ginny no estás viendo visiones, soy yo, Harry.

— ¿Qué ahora Harry puede leer la mente?

—No puedo leer la mente, Ginny, —rió— es solo que estás hablando en voz alta.

Ginny se agitó en el sillón.

—Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien? —Ginny cerró los ojos, todo le daba vueltas, por lo que no contestó —. Ya sé que estas molesta conmigo por las cosas que te grité —le dijo y el sillón se hundió un poco bajó el peso del muchacho al sentarse —pero, estaba tan enrabiado porque Umbridge volvió a castigarme que me descargue y te dije lo primero que se me ocurrió y tienes razón, así que, —suspiró—vine a pedirte disculpas por lo qué… ¿estuviste bebiendo? —Preguntó intrigado, olfateando el aire cerca de la pelirroja— Ginny, ¡no tienes edad para beber!

—Sí, tengo —dijo levantándose del sillón, aun mareada.

—¡Tienes catorce! —dijo él, imitándola.

—¡Y tú qué sabes!

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Me estas imitando? —dijo mirándola, exasperado.

—¡¿Me estas imitando? —repitió, devolviéndole la mirada.

Lo miró intensamente: ojos verdes enfrentando a ojos marrones; para después caer al sillón, muriéndose de la risa, la cara de Harry era de poema.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —Le espetó parpadeando rápido, recuperándose de un extraño aturdimiento que le había provocado mirar a la pelirroja— acaso, ¿eres bipolar?

Ginny dejo de reír.

—¿Bipo...qué?

—Nada —dijo el pelinegro, sentándose en el sillón al lado de la pelirroja, quién no paraba de reír, a causa del alcohol— estás muy tomada, ¿Qué haz bebido?

—Jugo de calabaza — respondió igual, soltando una risa, como a la Dama Gorda y al notar su molestia, añadió: —Vamos, crees que yo, —se señaló— Ginny Weasley, bebería —Harry alzó una ceja, escéptico— pues, no. No he bebido —se levantó tambaleante del sillón—¿ves? No he bebido…nadaaaaa —dijo girando sobre sí misma y si no fuera porque Harry le había sentido el olor y visto una botella en la mano, hubiera creído lo dicho por Ginny, ya que la pelirroja lo hizo grácilmente deteniéndose delante del pelinegro— ¿ves?

—Pero, Ginny —dijo con una extraña preocupación— eres sólo una niña.

Ginny lo miró airadamente.

—¡No soy ninguna niña! ¡Ninguna! —Exclamó, azotando la botella al suelo, que felizmente no se rompió— estoy cansada de que me traten así —y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Ginny se volvió a sentar y lo miraba directamente a los ojos haciendo que el corazón del pelinegro se acelerará inesperadamente y Ginny tomándole del cuello de la camisa, le susurró quedadamente: —y te lo voy a demostrar— con el valor que le había proporcionado el whisky de fuego, Ginny se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó.

Harry se quedó con los ojos abiertos y en estado de shock. Lo último que se hubiera esperado al pedirle disculpas a Ginny, era que terminará besándose con ella.

Bueno, en sí no era un beso, beso. Más bien, era la presión de sus labios contra los de Ginny, aunque ello, no lo hacía menos placentero. Los labios de Ginny eran suaves y delgados, pensó que sería que Cho fuera la que ahora lo estuviera besando, ¿sería tan agradable y delicioso, como los labios de la pelirroja? Una parte de él le decía que no.

Y antes, que Harry pudiera comprender por qué comparaba a las muchachas, dejo de sentir los labios de la pelirroja.

—¿Ves? —Dijo Ginny, separándose de él, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro—. Te dije que no soy una niña —y acto seguido cayó hacia atrás y se quedó dormida.

Harry por primera vez en toda su vida, observó a Ginny, aun sorprendido. Dormía plácidamente en el sillón con una sonrisa imperceptible en el rostro y su largo cabello pelirrojo le caía como una cascada a los lados. Un mechón rebelde pelirrojo cayó sobre su rostro y Harry suavemente se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja.

Se levantó lentamente del sillón, para no despertarla. Hizo aparecer una sábana y la cubrió con ella; recogió la botella del suelo —no deseaba que la castigarán— y volvió la vista hacia la pelirroja e inconscientemente se tocó los labios.

Quien hubiera creído que Ginny Weasley sería su primer beso.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **

***Este capítulo va dedicado a:**

**Franlo: Siempre estas escribiéndome comentarios, aun a pesar de no contar con una cuenta y te lo agradezco mucho. No sabes lo preciado que es para mí –una novata de escritora- tener a alguien que se moleste a tomarse unos minutos para escribir un comentario.**

**¡Ah, vaya! Me he puesto sentimental, pero en verdad, no saben lo feliz que me ponen sus comentarios, me alientan a continuar.**

**Suspiro.**

**Y retomando, también les dedico este capítulo a todas las personas que me agregaron como sus favoritos, y a todas las personas que me pidieron un momento Harry/Ginny (la verdad veía un poco seco al fic) y espero haberlos complacido y sí, HICE QUE Ginny LE ROBARA SU PRIMER BESO A HARRY (sonrisa traviesa), es que harta de Cho Chang,-no sé si se fijaron- peo, la detesto…LA DETESTO!**

**Por ultimo (autora más calmada) los invito a pasar a mí otro fic: ¿Quién soy yo? Mi vida sin pasado. Donde Ginny es criada por Bellatrix (leer para enterarse cómo) y ella es más madura y seria… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, Harry se enamora de ella.**

**Paz y amor**

**Sole **


	7. Una fría Navidad

_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve mis motivos:_

_Estuve dos semanas sin internet ni computadora y estas dos últimas semanas estuve escribiendo mucho, solo cinco dias. Se iba y venía la inspiración. No podía escribir, porque mis hermanas estaban ocupando la computadora todo el tiempo._

_Me quede enganchada con una serie coreana llamada boys over flowers o los chicos son mejores que las flores, altamente recomendada, es divertida y romántica pero sobre todo divertida, para morirse de la vi en tres días._

_Sin más preámbulos el capitulo:_

**Una fría Navidad**

Ginny despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Beber en exceso, jamás era bueno.

Se vio a sí misma recostada en un sillón cercano a la chimenea, tapada con una manta.

—Pero, ¿qué? —Se dijo mirando extrañada la manta— no recuerdo haberme dormido aquí. ¡Ay!—se quejó, sentía que la cabeza se le partía en dos—. Eso te pasa por beber—le recriminó una voz parecida a Hermione. Con las manos en la cabeza, subió lentamente las escaleras—. Nunca… jamás… volveré a beber —masculló, entrando a su habitación.

Ginny se metió directo a ducharse, recibió toda el agua fría directa al cuerpo, ayudándola a refrescarse; con un uniforme limpio y seco el cabello, bajó a la Sala Común.

—Al menos el agua fría, bajó un poco la resaca —se dijo a sí misma, frotándose la sien. Al final de las escaleras chocó con alguien —. Disculpa no te vi, —alzó la mirada— Harry, hola.

Harry dio un respingo.

—Hola, Ginny —dijo, luciendo nervioso y esquivando su mirada— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginny sonrió divertida, olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza.

—Pues, si no te diste cuenta Harry, esta es la sala común de Gryffindor —señalo el lugar— y pues, yo soy una Gryffindor—le explicó como a un niño chiquito.

—Sí, ya sé eso. Lo que quise decir fue…—

—Eso no importa. Harry, necesito hablar contigo.

Harry se sonrojó: —Ginny, si es por lo que pasó ayer, yo…—

—¡Vamos! —Lo volvió a interrumpir y lo jaló de la manga de la túnica hacia el hueco del retrato. Cuando llegaron a un pasillo solitario, lo soltó y tomando aire, lo miró. —. Veras, Harry por lo que te llamé, es que necesito decirte algo. Algo importante.

—No, no —negó, agitando las manos. Era obvio que Ginny se le declararía y no sabía cómo salir de allí, sin romperle el corazón— no hay nada importante para que me digas, mejor me voy.

— ¡Sí es importante! —Le gritó— es que necesito saber cómo esta Ron.

—Me siento halagado por lo que me dices, pero yo… ¿Qué? ¿Ron? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo de Ron? —pregunto sintiéndose raro.

—Sí, ¿por qué más deberíamos hablar?

—Sí, por supuesto —Harry no sabía si sentirse feliz o decepcionado de que Ginny no hablará sobre el beso que le dio, así que de mala gana le preguntó: — ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? Si se siente bien por haber peleado con su hermana y que ella no le haya contestado dónde estaba a más de la medianoche y con quién —no había podido evitar decir esto último con cierto reproche.

Ginny bajó la cabeza culpable. Jamás le había gustado pelear con Ron, él era su hermano favorito, aunque nunca se lo decía y siempre había sido su apoyo en su futuro.

—Tienes toda la razón, Harry. No debí pelearme así con Ron, —le dijo arrepentida— pero, es que me sacó de mis casillas y yo simplemente explote —lanzó un suspiro— realmente no sé porque le dije todo eso, me siento apenada y como una tonta y encima tú y Hermione, escucharon cómo nos peleamos, debieron pensar que somos unos locos.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. No sabía porque, pero ver a Ginny triste lo sobrecogía.

— No digas eso, además ya estoy acostumbrado a peleas así, las constantes peleas de Ron y Hermione me han inmunizado para siempre —Ginny sonrió un poco— me alegra que sonrías y no te preocupes por Ron, sé que es mi amigo y es un cabeza dura, pero él también se siente culpable de haberte gritado, seguro con el tiempo se le pasará. Además no hiciste nada malo, ¿verdad?

— ¡No!

—Pues me alegra.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Harry. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos después.

—Espera, Ginny —dijo deteniéndola— no querías hablar de otra cosa más.

Ginny lo miró interrogante.

—¿De otra cosa? —puso un dedo en su barbilla, pensando— uhmmm, no, no lo creo, —Harry extrañamente se desilusionó— ¡Caray! se me ha hecho tarde para desayunar, adiós Harry —se despidió y salió corriendo al Gran Comedor.

—¿Por qué diablos, Ginny no recordaba haberlo besado y por qué eso lo molestaba tanto? Confundido y molesto, regresó a la Sala Común a esperar a sus amigos.

El día terminó bien en lo que cabía tener una resaca y escuchar a Snape hablando una y otra vez de la importancia de las pociones y un montón de tonterías. La verdad sólo deseaba descansar.

—Muy bien hecho, Ginny —la felicitó Angelina, un día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, después de finalizada la práctica de quidditch. Miró a Jack Sloper y a Andrew Kirke —negó —. Mejor vámonos a cambiar.

Se encaminaron a los vestuarios y Ginny se cambió lentamente, hoy tendrían su última lección del ED, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir.

Ginny miró a Ron unos cuantos casilleros delante suyo y cuando se iba a acercar a hablarle, él se fue. Suspirando, cerró su casillero y salió con paso cansino hacia el séptimo piso. Cuando llegó vio a un grupo de Ravenclaw conversando unos con otros, en las afueras de la Sala de Menesteres.

—¡Eh, Ginny! —le llamó Michael Corner con una sonrisa — feliz casi Navidad.

—Michael, hola —le dijo, mientras, Michael esperaba que le respondiera— feliz casi Navidad.

Michael sonrió feliz.

—Sabes, Ginny —le dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja— Navidad es la mejor época para pasarla en familia y estar todos reunidos, ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto. Vivir una época feliz, junto a las familias es un regalo, que todos deberíamos aprovechar, ahora que podemos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. Yo me entiendo, mejor entremos.

Al entrar vieron un grupo de chicos reunidos y cómo Ginny, no se sentía como para hablar con nadie, se separó de él.

—Este… me voy con Luna.

—Sí, claro —dijo Michael con fastidio, aunque Ginny no lo notó.

Se acercó a Luna, sonriendo.

—Hola, Luna. Llegaste temprano.

—Sí, es que los nargles, me dijeron que debería venir temprano.

—Así, por supuesto. ¿Pasarás las vacaciones de Navidad con tu padre?

—Sí, si quieres puedes venir.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo con pena— pasaré las Navidades en casa de unos parientes, no iremos a la Madriguera, aunque —agregó, rápidamente— no te preocupes recibirás tu regalo.

Luna le sonrió y con voz soñadora le dijo:

—No te preocupes, es usual que no reciba muchos regalos, en esta época.

Ginny se sintió mal por su amiga. Sabía que, Luna no era nada popular y por su peculiar personalidad le era difícil hacer amigos.

—Pues, yo sí voy a regalarte algo y será especial.

—Ginny no tienes porque preocuparte.

—No, de eso nada. Voy a regalarte algo y sin peros.

—Está bien —dijo Luna y Ginny notó con satisfacción que Luna sonreía de felicidad.

En ese momento Harry propuso hacer un repaso antes de avanzar a algo nuevo, algunos parecieron disconformes (Zacharias Smith), pero al final las clases del ED, fueron buenas.

Mientras, Ginny se despedía de sus amigas acompañada de Luna, Michael se les acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eh, chicas no les gustaría ser acompañadas por un galán.

—No, gracias –dijo Luna, con simplicidad, haciendo reír a Ginny— prefería irme sola. Adiós Ginny.

—Adiós, Luna. Feliz Navidad.

Cuando Luna se hubo ido, Michael se giró a Ginny.

—No me gusta que Luna Lovegood sea tu amiga —dijo seriamente— parece un poco inestable. La verdad en Ravenclaw nos preguntamos si el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocó, tal vez en Hufflepuff estaría mejor, ya sabes, con los inútiles.

Ginny le dio una cachetada y abandonó la Sala de Menesteres, furiosa. Sin darse cuenta que, Harry había presenciado toda la escena, con una sonrisa.

Michael recuperado de la cachetada, la siguió.

—Ey, ¿Qué te pasa? –Le reclamó, sujetándola del brazo— sólo dije lo que todos creen de ella.

—¡Y a mí que me importa lo que piensen los demás, Luna es mi amiga y suéltame! –le exigió, ya que la presión en su brazo se hacía más dolorosa– suéltame –él la soltó– sabes, yo tampoco entiendo como un idiota como tú, puede ser un Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Te dije idiota! O acaso, también eres sordo.

—No te pases, Ginny.

—Y tú tampoco te pases e insultes a mis amigos. Luna es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que nadie la insulte, ¿entiendes? No puedo creer que haya salido con un tipo tan egocéntrico como tú.

—Así, ¿por qué no mejor no terminamos? —Le dijo, irónicamente— así te alejas de este egocéntrico y vives en paz.

—Sí, tienes razón; —Michael sonrió, fanfarronamente— sería mejor terminar —la sonrisa se le borró en ese instante— las cosas ya no funcionan como antes.

—¿Qué dices, Ginny? Si yo te quiero.

—Hermosa forma de demostrarlo –dijo sarcásticamente– pero, Michael cada vez que nos vemos, discutimos y estamos en desacuerdo y una relación no debe ser así.

—¡¿Y así de fácil me dejas? –Tronó– como un trapo sucio. Seguro que tiene a otro y no lo niegues –agregó, sin permitirle a la pelirroja hablar– te he notado fría y distante conmigo, seguro es eso, ¿no?

—¿Qué? Claro que no –se indignó Ginny–yo sólo he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, últimamente.

—¿Últimamente? No me hagas reír, Ginny. Siempre que tenemos nuestras citas, estas en cualquier lugar menos conmigo.

—¿Y entonces para que sigues conmigo? –Lo miró– si te ignoró y no te presto atención deberías terminar conmigo y buscar a otra chica que sí lo haga.

—¡Porque me gustas!

Ginny lo miró, sorprendida y apenada, Michael a pesar de todo, la quería y ella sabía que lo estaba dañando con sus palabras.

—Deberíamos terminar, Michael; nos estamos haciendo daño uno al otro. Dices que te gusto pero solo te estás aferrando a mí para no estar solo. Eres un chico muy bueno y ya encontrarás alguien que te valore como tú desearías.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Sabía que le había roto el corazón a Michael, pero era lo mejor. No podía seguir mintiéndole ni mintiéndose porque ella no podría amar a nadie más que a Harry.

Llegó a la Sala Común y se fue derecho a su habitación aun con la culpa palpitándole en el pecho. Se tiró en su cama de doseles con molestia, ella no había querido ser dura con Michael, pero creía firmemente en sus palabras y estar juntos no le haría un bien a ninguno de los dos.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente el sueño la invadió.

Estaba en una habitación oscura, totalmente oscura, cuando de repente vio unos ojos amarillos brillantes, saliendo de las profundidades de ese lugar, mirándola, pero no, no sólo eran ojos amarillos sino también otro par de ojos verdes, y otro y otro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cientos de enormes serpientes se encontraban a su alrededor acorralándola, aprisionándola, en esa habitación y ella se quedó en estado de shock, no podía moverse. Jamás se había recuperado del todo del incidente en la cámara secreta.

Cayó al suelo, asustada. Las serpientes se deslizaron, acercándose a ella. Trató de gritar, pero la voz no le salía, trató de tomar su varita, pero las serpientes se empezaron a enroscar en su cuerpo, haciéndola ahogar, pataleó tratando de salvar su vida, pero mientras más luchaba el agarre de las serpientes se hacía más fuerte.

Se le iba la respiración, sentía su cuerpo más liviano, moriría, eso era seguro; sin embargo ¿en un sueño se podía morir?

Tal vez ella contestaría la pregunta.

Sintió que unas manos, empezaban a zarandearla.

—Despierta, Ginny, despierta —le decían entre sueños.

Ginny, al fin despertó, sintiendo la blusa de la escuela pegada a su espalda, miró a su alrededor, sus compañeras de habitación la miraban con preocupación. ¿Acaso había gritado en sus sueños? Esa pesadilla había sido una de las que tenía en el verano después de haber terminado su primer año. No las había tenido en muchos años. ¿Qué significaba?

—Ginny –dijo la compañera que la había despertado– la profesora McGonagall, te está esperando en la sala común.

Ginny alzó la mirada.

— ¿A mí, por qué?

–No lo sé. Sólo dijo que bajarás.

Ginny se levantó de su cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Sentía un mal presentimiento.

—Profesora, ¿sucede algo? –Preguntó al verla pálida y acompañada de Fred y George, vestidos con sus pijamas de dormir.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, señorita Weasley —dijo con aplomo la profesora McGonagall—deben ir al despacho del director.

—Pero, ¿qué sucede? —Exigió Fred— ¿Por qué Dumbledore nos busca?

—Profesor Dumbledore —le corrigió McGonagall, frunciendo el ceño— se trata sobre su hermano Bill.

— ¿Bill?, ¿qué sucede con él? —pregunto Ginny.

—Eso deben preguntárselo al profesor Dumbledore.

—Pero, ¿de qué se trata esto?—Se exasperó George— ¿no cree que me merecemos una explicación? Es sobre nuestro hermano.

—Su hermano ha sido atacado —dijo la profesora McGonagall y Ginny sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho.

Los Weasley siguieron a la profesora McGonagall, sin decir nada, Ginny se sentía aun conmocionada. **¿Cómo había sucedido aquello?** Sabía que era su padre el que sería atacado en el Ministerio y ella recordaba haber hablado con su padre, recomendándole sutilmente, que se cuidara ¿Cómo había llegado Bill, allí? ¿Acaso, algo había cambiado accidentalmente, acaso salvando a su padre, había condenado a Bill a herirse? Aun con esos pensamientos en su mente y la angustia que sentía, salieron de la sala común. Casi corrió al lado de sus hermanos, para llegar al despacho de Dumbledore.

—Grageas de colores —dijo McGonagall y las gárgolas le dejaron pase a las escaleras. Giraron las escaleras y alcanzaron la puerta del despacho del director. La profesora McGonagall, no tocó y entró sin llamar a la puerta justo cuando el profesor Dumbledore, hablaba con una pintura de un hombre de aspecto inteligente y Harry y Ron, los miraban a ellos.

Ginny le devolvió la mirada a Harry, quien se notaba pálido y asustado.

—Harry, ¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto ansiosamente llegando a su lado— la profesora McGonagall, dice que viste a Bill herido, ¿es cierto? —Fred y George voltearon a verlo, Harry asintió pesadamente y Ginny se sintió morir. Había esperado que fuera una equivocación y que no haya sucedido nada. Por primera vez, desde que había llegado allí, se sintió una inútil.

No había podido evitar que hirieran a su familia y la culpa la golpeó como una bola de hierro. Se suponía que ella estaba allí para evitarlo y en vez no había hecho nada. Se derrumbó en una silla que había convocado McGonagall, sintiéndose inmensamente desesperada. Su padre había sido salvado, en ese pasado que ella conocía, pero aquí había sido herido Bill y desconocía lo que podría suceder.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, alzó la vista para ver a Fred acompañándola a su lado.

—Necesitamos ver a nuestro hermano —dijo George a su lado, sobresaltando a Ginny —necesitamos verlo.

El profesor Dumbledore, trajo una vasija de su estantería y la puso en su mesa.

—Irán con esto —sacó la varita y la señaló— ¡Portus! —la vasija brilló por un momento para luego verse como antes— es un trasladador, supongo que lo conocen y sabrán como viajar… —todos asintieron y se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, tocando la vasija— a la cuenta de tres… —Ginny se afirmó a la vasija— 1..2…3…—

Dieron vueltas y vueltas, Ginny sentía destellos en la cara y como si intentaran succionarla contra el suelo. Se sintió con ganas de vomitar, antes de darse cuenta llegó a un suelo duro de madera. Se soltó de la vasija y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el número 12 Grimmauld Place.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo Sirius, a su lado, ayudándola a levantarse, Ginny asintió sacudiéndose el uniforme— ¿Qué sucedió? Phineas Nigellus me aviso que llegarían pero no sé por qué.

—Pregúntale a Harry —dijo George, levantándose.

—Sí, McGonagall no fue nada explicativa —siguió Fred.

Ambos miraron a Harry, esperando a que hablara.

—Fue…—titubeó— fue extraño. Primero fue un sueño extraño, estaba…estaba en una habitación oscura llena de serpientes, —Ginny alzó los ojos, sorprendida— pero no me atacaban a mí, atacaban a alguien más; luego, el sueño terminó y se formó otro, allí vi a Bill parado en una puerta de un corredor, entonces, una enorme serpiente apareció y él intentó defenderse, hechizándola, pero la piel de la serpiente parecía resistente a los hechizos y en un descuido le mordió fuertemente en un brazo; sangraba mucho. Desperté porque me punzaba la cicatriz —término de relatar, Ginny aun lo seguía mirando sorprendida y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Harry fue el primero en desviar la mirada.

—Así que así sucedió —dijo más para sí misma que para los otros, dejándose caer en una silla cercana. Bill, había tomado el puesto de su padre ese día, eso era seguro, y por ello había sido atacado, Harry había dicho que Bill había sido mordido en un brazo y sus heridas no parecían tan serias como las que su padre hubiera tenido, ¿no?, pero no por ello menos importante, el veneno de una serpiente era muy complicados de curar, solo rogaba a Merlín que Bill estuviera bien.

—Tenemos que ir a San Mungo —dijo Fred, se miró así mismo y a los demás en pijamas —eh… Sirius, ¿puedes prestarnos algunas capas u otra cosa?

—Esperen, ¿no creerán que irán a San Mungo así como así? —dijo Sirius.

—Iremos si queremos —dijo George con firmeza.

—No irán a ninguna parte, —Sirius los miro exasperado— deben quedarse aquí, esperaremos a que lleguen noticias de la Orden.

— ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo —gritó Fred— tu hermano no se está muriendo!

— ¡La Orden es una maldita porquería! —Gritó George.

— Pues, esa maldita porquería, como le dices, está luchando contra Voldemort —Fred, George y Ron, temblaron ante la mención del nombre— y su hermano sabía muy bien las consecuencias de unirse a ella.

—Por supuesto, es muy cómodo para ti decirlo, ¿no? —Lo retó Fred— quédense aquí y esperen sentados, mientras Bill se debate entre la vida y la muerte, claro como tú tienes mucha experiencia.

— ¡Cállate Fred! —grito Ginny desde su lugar, sorprendiendo a todos— Sirius tienes razón; no podemos presentarnos en San Mungo tan de repente y exigir ver a nuestro hermano, levantaríamos sospechas y sobre todo —continuo antes que Fred pudiera replicar— estorbaríamos estando allí —después de decir esto, Ginny enterró su cabeza entre las manos.

—Esto… sí, gracias Ginny —dijo aun sorprendido Sirius— lo mejor es quedarnos aquí y esperar noticias, al menos las de su madre —Harry, Ron y George tomaron asiento y Fred que aun aturdido por lo dicho por Ginny, miró primero a Sirius y luego a su hermana y frustrado se sentó al lado de George—. Bien…pues, será mejor tomar algo; ¡Accio Cerveza de Mantequilla! —convocó con la varita seis botellas que se esparcieron por la mesa de la cocina, depositándose delante de cada uno de ellos.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente para todos, para Ginny fue la peor noche de su vida y sobre todo estar sentada y esperar…

Rememoraba cada parte de la visión de Harry, buscando consuelo. Él había dicho que Bill solo había sido mordido en un brazo, se suponía que deberían tener noticias suyas, aquello no eran tan grave. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba, recordó algo que había narrado Harry: "Primero fue un sueño extraño, estaba…estaba en una habitación oscura pero no me atacaban a mí, atacaban a alguien más…", Ginny casi tiró su Cerveza de Mantequilla, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta. "Pero eso no puede ser —dijo a sí misma— ese sueño, no cabía duda, era el mismo sueño que yo había tenido, solo unos momentos antes de ser despertada".

Pero, ¿Por qué Harry y yo tuvimos el mismo sueño, en tiempos y momentos diferentes? Acaso, ¿Harry y yo estamos conectados de alguna forma? Y la pregunta más importante, ¿Qué significaba aquel sueño?

Mientras, se preguntaba aquello, una llama de fuego apareció en el aire frente a ellos iluminando la cocina, gritaron asustados, después un rollo de pergamino cayo sobre la mesa con una pluma dorada de fénix. Recuperados del susto, leyeron el escueto mensaje decía que Bill aun se encontraba en peligro y los sanadores buscaban salvarlo. Aquello solo hizo que se acrecentara su miedo y su preocupación, Ginny había esperado que la carta le diera consuelo, solo hizo que se formara un nudo en su garganta, olvidando lo que pensaba.

La noche fue muy larga y triste para todos. Cada tanto tomaban unos sorbos de su botella solo para hacer algo y no quedarse dormido o preguntándose la hora. Ginny miraba fijamente la mecha de la vela que estaba sobre la mesa, recordando todos los momentos, que había pasado al lado de su hermano Bill.

Recordaba como luego de regresar de Hogwarts cada verano Bill siempre le contaba las maravillas del Castillo o los partidos de Quidditch qué participaba. Se le vino a la memoria cuando Bill se casaba con Fleur, lo feliz que se veía…

En ese instante, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró la señora Weasley, estaba realmente pálida y se le notaban unas pequeñas ojera alrededor de los ojos y se notaba cansada.

—Se encuentra bien —anunció antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar— estará bien, solo necesita descansar, pero cuando vayamos a verlo estará mejor, su padre se quedó con él.

Ginny se levanto rápidamente y se abrazó a su madre, conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, George se les unió. Fred, lanzo un suspiro aliviado y Ron recupero un poco el color de su rostro y sonrió. Harry se quedo medio parado en su silla aun sorprendido pero inmensamente aliviado.

Después de tomar un suculento desayuno preparado por la señora Weasley y Sirius, fueron a tomar una siesta y recuperados fueron a San Mungo a visitar a Bill.

La habitación donde se encontraba Bill era pequeña, iluminada solo por una pequeña ventana que se encontraba a lo alto de la habitación. Ginny al verlo sentado en la cama al fondo de la habitación, no pudo evitar correr a abrazarlo.

— ¡Bill! —le dijo emocionada al ver a su hermano.

Bill la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y sonrió: —Ginny, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien.

Ginny le devolvió el abrazo, llorando: —No vuelvas a asustarme así —dijo dándole dos suaves golpes en el pecho.

— ¡Auch! —Se quejó el pelirrojo mayor— Ginny no seas agresiva.

—Eso te pasa por tonto y descuidado.

La visita duró poco, pero al final de la misma, Harry, quien había escuchado la conversación junto a los demás, que podía ser poseído por Voldemort, se encerró en su habitación apenas llegaron a Grimmauld Place, Ginny intentó acercársele pero, Harry la ignoraba.

— ¡Vamos, Harry! —Pidió, fuera de la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro— mamá, dice que bajes a cenar —no hubo respuesta— te quedaras sin cenar —advirtió, no hubo respuesta— pues, que me importa lo que te pase —y se fue.

El día terminó con la llegada de Hermione a casa.

—Hola, Ginny —dijo Hermione, entrando a la habitación que compartían— acabo de llegar, pero Ron me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido en San Mungo y lo que oyeron —Ron apareció a su lado mientras Hermione se sacó la bufanda y el gorro que llevaba— voy a buscar a Harry, espérenme aquí —se fue dejando solos a los hermanos.

La pelirroja se acomodó en su cama y se sentó en la cama flexionando las piernas. El silencio que había era pesado y molesto.

—Ron…—

—Ginny…—

Los dos sonrieron al hablar al mismo tiempo y se quedaron callados sin saber cómo continuar, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Hermione acompañado de un malhumorado Harry.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —dijo mirándolos.

—Hablar contigo, por supuesto —dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño, por el tono de voz del pelinegro. Harry la miró y luego les dio la espalda mirando la ventana.

—Hablar a mis espaldas, dirás, aunque ya estoy acostumbrado.

— ¡No te portes como un niño, Harry! —Gruño molesta.

—Harry queremos hablar contigo —tercio Hermione, tratando de calmar a Harry, quien parecía a punto de gritar— sobre lo que viste.

— ¡Yo no lo vi Hermione, no fue una visión, yo era la serpiente!

—Yo no creo —murmuró Ron, por lo bajo.

— ¿Así y cómo puedes estar seguro? — Le increpo Harry a su amigo— acaso sabes ¿cuándo tú has sido poseído por quien tu sabes?

—Él no, pero yo sí —dijo Ginny alzando la voz.

— ¿Cómo? —Dijo Harry sorprendido, volteando en su dirección., ella le devolvió la mirada—. Yo…lo siento, lo olvidé —dijo suavemente.

—Por supuesto —dijo Ginny con frialdad.

—Entonces, ¿tú crees que haya sido poseído?

—Pues, sientes que tienes periodos en blanco o haber llegado a lugares que no recuerdas que hayas ido.

—No.

—Pues, entonces no has sido poseído.

—Pero ¿y la visión?

—Las has tenido antes —dijo Hermione concienzudamente.

—Sí, pero no eran tan claras como ahora, yo era la serpiente…—

— ¡Vamos hombre! — Dijo Ron con entusiasmo— sólo fue un golpe de suerte, tú jamás harías daño a nadie.

— ¿Ustedes creen? —Aun a pesar de sus dudas, Harry parecía más tranquilo, incluso una pequeña sonrisa se había instalado en su rostro.

—Claro —siguió Ron con su entusiasmo— ahora, bajemos a poner los adornos navideños —las chicas asintieron contagiándose con su entusiasmo— ¡Vamos Harry!

Harry sonrió y los siguió escaleras abajo.

Era la noche buena en Grimmauld Place y los adornos y la nieve mágica hacían que la casa tuviera un espíritu alegre y navideño. La mesa estaba casi puesta con bizcochos dulces, bastones de caramelos mágicos que a cada hora cambiaban de sabor, chocolate caliente y galletas navideñas. Ginny ponía las guirnaldas que adornaban y alegraban las frías paredes de la casa.

—Ginny, querida, —apareció la señora Weasley desde la cocina con un gran pavo relleno en una bandeja— puedes avisarles a los chicos que bajen a cenar.

—Sí, mamá.

Ginny subió las escaleras, evitando tropezar con el paraguas de la pierna de un troll, pegado a la pared al lado de las escaleras. Cuando llego a la habitación y se dispuso a tocar la puerta, donde dormían Harry y Ron, cuando escuchó algo que la dejó helada.

—…entonces besaste a Cho —dijo Ron riendo. Harry asintió y Ron lanzó un silbido.

Ginny se quedó parada en la puerta entreabierta, petrificada, sintiéndose terriblemente estúpida. Había albergado esperanza que Harry no besaría a Cho, pero solamente se mentía a sí misma, solo porque en los últimos días Harry había sido amable con ella, eso no significaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

— ¡Ginny! —dijo Hermione, notándola en la puerta. Harry al verla se sonrojo y Ron se dejo de reír.

—Mamá dice que bajen a cenar —dijo con una fría voz y sin más se dio media vuelta y se fue.

"Estúpida, estúpida. Acaso pensaba que algo iba cambiar entre Harry y ella. No por supuesto que no."

Con esos pensamientos aun en su mente se sentó en la mesa, Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron unos momentos después y empezaron a cenar. La muchacha veía la apetitosa cena que había preparado su madre y solo le causaba un hueco en el estómago. Durante toda la cena casi no probó bocado.

—Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien? —dijo la señora Weasley recogiendo los platos y mirándola preocupada— estas un poco pálida.

—Estoy bien, mamá —dijo esquiva y tomando unas copas vacías, se fue al sótano.

Al llegar al sótano, dejo las copas en la mesa y arrastro una banca y subiéndose a ella puso las copas en una estantería de la despensa, con cuidado. Al poner todas las copas y poner la banca en su sitio, se fijo que una puerta oscura y sucia al frente de la despensa estaba abierta. Curiosa, se acercó sigilosamente y un segundo después se echó para atrás, por el espantoso olor que despedía el lugar. Era el lugar donde se ponía la caldera para calentarse en el invierno, esta misma ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la alacena, pero Kreacher, ahora se daba cuenta a quien pertenecía, había hecho una guarida para dormir con mantas y trapos sucios.

Además, había decorado el lugar con objetos que Sirius había deshecho en el verano pasado, había: monedas, retratos e incluso libros, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Ginny fue: un brillante y hermoso guardapelo, casi escondido entre los retratos familiares. Lo tomó entre las manos y limpió la superficie descubriendo una gran S en el centro, en ese instante la puerta del sótano se abrió haciéndola saltar.

— ¡Ginny! —Dijo Sirius sorprendido, con una pila de platos sucios, mientras Ginny escondía el guardapelo en su espalda— ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué no estás arriba?

—Pues…—dijo deslizando el guardapelo en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y levantándose—…estaba mirando un poco por aquí.

Sirius alzo una ceja.

— ¿Y por eso revisabas la guarida de Kreacher?

—Sí —dijo nerviosa— es que me entro curiosidad donde dormía, ¿quieres que te ayude con esos platos? —Pregunto desviando el tema y cerrando la puerta de la caldera silenciosamente.

—No, gracias. Será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana iremos a visitar a tu hermano.

—Sí —asintió aliviada de no ser descubierta— tienes razón. Hasta mañana, Sirius.

—Hasta mañana.

Ginny espero a que Sirius se diera la espalda para salir corriendo del sótano. Había reconocido el guardapelo como un horcrux, apenas al vislumbrar la gran S que tenia al frente. Estaba completamente segura que lo era, ya que después de la muerte de Harry, ella había a Ron y Hermione toda la verdad acerca de su viaje y todo lo que habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, y ellos le explicaron cómo y dónde encontraron los horcruxes e incluso cómo destruirlos.

Ella sabía que el hermano de Sirius, Regulus había robado el guardapelo de Voldemort y se lo había entregado a Kreacher para que lo destruyera y cómo el elfo no pudiendo cumplir con la última voluntad de su amo, lo había escondido entre sus pertenencias, para luego ser robado por Mundungus Fletcher, quien finalmente los guió a que consiguieran el horcrux irrumpiendo en el Ministerio y ahora ella lo tenia en su poder para ser destruido.

Llego a la sala de la casa donde notó a su padre y a su madre charlando y a Lupin leyendo un interesante libro de: "Maldiciones Avanzadas".

— ¡Eh, Ginny! —La llamó Hermione, quien junto a Harry, Ron y los gemelos estaban en la mesita de centro, jugando snap explosivos— ¿quieres jugar?

— ¿Qué?— dijo Ginny quien ya había puesto un pie en las escaleras y no la había escuchado, la castaña le mostro las cartas— no, no gracias, otro día será —y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Con el corazón palpitándole a mil, llegó a su habitación y poniéndole seguro a la puerta, deslizó la mano sacando el guardapelo de su bolsillo.

—"No cabe duda —pensó para sí misma, tomando la cadena del guardapelo con una mano y acercándola a su rostro para mirar fija y detenidamente cada detalle del guardapelo— este es un horcrux".

— ¡AHH!

Todo paso en un instante, al querer tocarlo con los dedos, el guardapelo brilló y todo su cuerpo sufrió un sacudón involuntario, como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica que le estremeció desde los pies a la cabeza. Asustada lo arrojó a su baúl. ¿Qué había sido eso?

**Notas del autor:**

Interesante, ¿verdad? Si quieren que lo continúe ya saben, dejen reviews.

¡Feliz navidad! Y un prospero año nuevo.

Nos leemos el próximo año.

QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO 2012.

Abrazos,

Sole


End file.
